Un début à tout
by AkiNishikido
Summary: RyoPi ont aussi eut un début...De ...ya longtemps, à nos jours. Shonen-Ai   Lemon, je n'en dit pas plus ! Enjoy ! Et bonne année :  Et désolée si tout n'est pas bien relu...
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** (chibi) RyoPi /!\ Shonen-Ai + Lemon

**Note :** Bonne année à toutes! J'espère que 2011 vous apportera plein de bonnes choses. Ma première fic de 2011...hehe...une nouvelle année, c'est un nouveau départ, non ? Ryo & Pi aussi ont eu un départ. Le voici le voilà ! (en beaucoup (trop) de pages, oui, désolée) Enjoy ^^

**Note² :** Je saiiiis ._. Pi et Ryo ont pas passé leur audition ensemble ! Par contre, Ryo et Uchi, si ! Mais j'ai modifié la réalité, ça m'arrangeait ^^ Je saiiiiis ._. Pi est entré à la Johnny's à 11 ans. MAIS LA C'EST L'AUDITION :O Ensuite … Je saiiiiis pas ._. si Ueda & Uchi & Maru & cie ont été envoyé à Hawaii en même temps que les deux zozo, mais eux y ont été envoyé ensemble, c'est le principal ne ? … Bon en fait j'ai fait avec mes maigres connaissances, en m'inspirant de photos, de faits plus ou moins réels, et euh...de mon imagination ^^ Ne faites pas attention aux détails & riez de bon coeur ne m'en voulez pas ne ? On s'en fout, c'est une fic O/

**Note 3 : **(que de notes...) Quoi ? Ryo & Pi sont immatures ? Mais des garçons de 10 à 14 ans j'en connais pas mal, et je peux vous dire que Ryo et Pi sont très en avances sur leur âge en fait ! On s'en fout de leur puérilité, c'est plus moe comme ça ! Ah au fait, la partie 3 de ma PiJun arrive bientôt. ^^ (je saiiis c'est plus Noël u_u') Quoi ? Kamepi ? J'ai cru entendre KamePi ? Hein ? Un chapitre 6 ? O_O Où ça ? *pense sérieusement à s'y remettre* Bon allez on y go parce que là ça commence à faire long. ENJOY !

**Un début à tout**

J'avais alors 10 ans. Je me trouvais seul, perdu, parmi tout un tas d'autres gosses, avec ma mère qui gardait une main posée sur mon épaule à mes côtés, qui attendaient, sagement, comme toutes ces autres femmes un peu partout. La salle était grande et luxueuse, et plutôt que de me concentrer, je regardais tout autours de moi. Au fond, des enfants de mon âge, certains légèrement plus vieux peut-être, discutaient avec des hommes et des femmes, et un homme d'âge mur en particulier, se détachait du lot. Il avait une voix grave et sérieuse et des yeux cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires. Son front était barré d'une ride, marque de vieillesse, et ses cheveux gris recouvraient de part et d'autres son crâne. Parmi les enfants autours de lui, il y en avait un, surtout, qui retint mon attention. Tous avaient au moins une dizaine d'année, un peu plus souvent, il n'était pas rare de voir des jeunes de douze ou treize ans, mais lui, il ne semblait pas dépasser la barre des six ou sept ans, avec ses joues toutes rondes, son mètre cinquante maximum et ses cheveux tout emmêlés. J'ai ricané.

_Quoi ? m'a demandé ma mère.

Je lui ai indiqué l'avorton du doigt.

_Un bébé, j'ai dit, on dirait un bébé ! Le pauvre y va arriver à rien.

_Dis pas ça Tomo, a-t-elle murmuré, les gens évoluent.

_Oui ben pas lui.

Je le regardais en souriant bêtement, je me disais que j'avais vraiment mes chances si il était face à moi. Et puis il a tourné la tête et son regard froid et sombre, qui pourtant brillait, d'excitation sans doute, s'est posé sur moi. Il m'a toisé longuement, comme si je n'étais pour lui pas plus qu'un microbe, qu'une mouche, une poussière qu'il aurait balayé du dos de la main, je me sentais écrasé par le poids de son regard, et bien que je ressente l'envie soudaine et violente de le frapper de toutes mes forces, je ne trouvais même pas le courage de dire un mot. J'ai tourné la tête, fuyant, me protégeant de ce regard qui me scrutait, et il en a finalement fait de même. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été sali par ce regard, je n'allais pas le laisser faire son fier comme ça.

_Il fait trop peur, j'ai murmuré de ma voix d'enfant, je l'aime déjà pas lui...

Plusieurs mois plus tard, beaucoup de mois plus tard, voir une année plus tard, il était en face de moi. Je plissais les yeux, mes narines frémissaient, et mes cheveux embrouillaient mon regard, car le vent marin les emmêlaient. Nous étions tous les deux à Hawaï, nous avions été envoyés sur la même plage, parmi tout un tas d'autres enfants ayant les mêmes buts que nous, ou tout du moins, dont les parents avaient les mêmes buts que les nôtres.

_Salut, il m'a lancé après un long silence, moi c'est Nishikido Ryo.

Il n'avait pas la voix effrayante à laquelle je m'attendais. Non, son timbre était aiguë comme celui d'un enfant, mais cependant, sa voix était tout de même un peu cassée, un peu rauque, comme si elle avait déjà été utilisée des années auparavant. Au moins, elle sortait de l'ordinaire.

_Yamashita Tomohisa, j'ai dit.

_Oui je sais, on m'a parlé de toi parce qu'il paraît que tu vas aller loin mais j'y crois pas.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Il faisait une tête de moins que moi, voir plus, j'aurai pu le casser à une main, et il me disait des choses pareils ? À mon tour de le prendre de haut.

_Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Et pourquoi tu me fixais la dernière fois ? il a demandé.

_Parce que tu ressembles à un gosse.

_J'en suis un.

_Non mais à un gosse de 6 ans.

_J'en ai onze et demi.

_HAHAHA !

J'ai explosé de rire tant cela me paraissait impossible. Mais il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Six mois de plus que moi ? Beuuuh laissez-moi rire !

_T'es vraiment tout petit !

_Je suis peut-être petit, a-t-il sifflé en contrôlant la colère qui tremblait dans sa voix, mais on m'a dit que j'allais devenir très connu, on m'a dit que j'étais déjà hyper fort et doué et tout, et je suis sûr que j'ai eu plus d'amoureuses que toi et que j'en aurai toujours plus en grandissant !

Mes joues se sont violemment empourprées.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! j'ai hurlé, sous l'effet de la colère.

_Je le sais c'est tout !

_Moi Takizawa-sempai m'a dit que j'étais le plus mignon et que j'étais super doué !

_Mais Takizawa dit ça à tout le monde, t'es stupide !

_Ben non parce qu'à moi il m'a dit que c'était vraiment vrai et puis c'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

_Nan c'est pas vrai, t'es qu'un gamin en plus parce que si je dis que t'es bête c'est que t'es bête !

_Nan ! Tu dis n'importe quoi et puis je sais que je suis mieux que toi !

_Débile ! J'ai eu cinq amoureuses !

_J'EN AI EU SIX !

_C'est pas vrai t'es qu'un sale menteur !

_Nan je mens pas !

Bien sur que je mentais. Je n'allais tout de même pas perdre face à lui.

_Si tu mens ! Tu mens tu mens tu mens !

Je lui ai donné un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule. Enfin, de la violence d'un enfant de onze ans...

_Tu veux te battre ?

Son ton était soudainement devenu sérieux et sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, alors qu'il semblait bouillonner d'une colère que je n'avais jamais vu émaner de personne, même pas de mon propre père.

_Ouais bas vas-y, frappe, dis-je en tachant de paraître sur de moi.

Il m'a frappé une première fois, dans le ventre, mais j'ai riposté en lui tordant le bras, alors son deuxième bras est venu se cogner contre ma joue et je suis tombé par terre, sous le choc.

_Mais ça fait mal !

Sans même m'écouter, il m'a giflé une deuxième fois, et j'ai crié de rage.

_T'es vraiment nul ! Je te déteste !

_Tant mieux parce que moi aussi !

_Tomo-chan ! Tomo-chan qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Takizawa-sempaaai ! Nishikitruc y fait rien qu'à m'embêter !

_C'est pas Nishikitruc c'est NihikiDO imbécile, a crié ledit Nishikido.

_Mais oui, il est méchant, allez viens avec moi, t'as la joue toute rouge, m'a dit mon sempai en me tirant par le bras. Nishikido-kun, du respect pour ses ainés !

J'ai alors éclaté de rire et le teint de Ryo a pris une couleur rouge vive, au moins aussi rouge que ma soeur quand je lui avais caché sa crème solaire.

_JE SUIS PLUS GRAND QUE LUI !

Takizawa n'eut pas l'air troublé et il continua, sans même s'excuser.

_Eh bien alors, on t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait pas s'en prendre aux plus petits que soi ?

_C'est lui qui a commencé.

_Non c'est pas vrai c'est lui !

_Non c'est lui !

_C'est lui !

J'avoue que je ne savais même plus de qui était la faute, mais dans les moments comme ça, on ne réfléchit pas. Il m'a tiré la langue, j'ai explosé, toujours pendu au bras de Tackey:

_Tu m'énerves !

Lui il a rigolé.

_J'adore t'embêter ! ~

_Eh ben moi je te déteste, j'espère que je vais plus jamais te revoir !

Toujours est-il que le lendemain, c'est impatient et inquiet de ne pas le voir que je guettais l'arrivée de mon nouvel ennemi. Nos sempais ne nous avaient pas séparés, malgré la dispute, aussi nous sommes nous de nouveau retrouvés ensemble sur la plage, en maillot de bain, attendant sagement que quelqu'un nous dise ce que l'on devait faire. On ne parlait même pas, on savait très bien que sinon, ça se terminerait en bagarre. On ne se regardait pas non plus, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais on restait quand même ensemble, parce qu'on avait l'impression de se connaître, et que c'est toujours mieux d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Un autre est arrivé, un jour, tout surexcité. Il parlait vite et je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il disait, si ce n'est quelques mots, par-ci par-là.

_Moi c'est Maruyama, Maruyama Ryuhei, disait-il, pourquoi vous restez qu'à deux ? Pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous ? Venez avec nous plutôt que de rester dans votre coin, bah venez !

Mais Ryo lui a jeté un regard méchant et a parlé pour nous deux :

_Ben non, on est mieux à deux, va-t-en.

_Mais vous avez pas l'air amis pourtant, pourquoi vous restez à deux ? Pourquoi vous restez à deux si vous vous amusez pas ? Faut s'amuser dans la vie !

_Eh ben là ma vie tu es en train de la gâcher, tu me fais de l'ombre. Psshiiit !

Il a fait un brusque mouvement de la main et j'ai rigolé.

_Et puis si je reste avec lui, a-t-il rajouté en souriant, eh ben je peux le frapper plus facilement.

J'ai rigolé encore, mais moins cette fois, parce qu'il est marrant mais il fait mal, Ryo.

_Bon ben comme vous voulez, a-t-il dit tout penaud en haussant les épaules.

Il est reparti en courant.

_Eh Shô-chan, criait-il, on va dans l'eau ! On va dans l'eau, ne Shô-chan ?

Ils se sont jetés dans la mer tous les deux, et ils se sont éclaboussés, ils se sont poussés. Ils se jetaient dans les vagues et puis ils ressortaient d'un coup, avec des coquillages plein les mains, et du sable plein les cheveux, les joues rougies et ivres de bonheur. Je voulais me baigner, moi aussi !

_J'ai envie d'aller dans l'eau, ai-je murmuré.

_Eh ben va les rejoindre, a simplement dit Ryo qui s'amusait à se recouvrir de sable.

Je l'ai regardé, et j'ai hésité un peu.

_Non, non, je reste avec toi.

_Comme tu veux.

J'ai plongé moi aussi mes mains dans le sable brûlant, je l'envoyais en l'air comme des confettis et il retombait en petite pluie sur le sol. Je ramassais les coquillages et m'amusais à faire des constructions avec, Nishikido me regardait en rigolant lorsque je faisais tomber ma tour de coquillages, alors il s'est mis à la tache lui aussi, concentré à l'extrême, saisissait les petits objets pour les mettre les uns sur les autres un à un, sans les faire tomber. Le soleil nous dardait de ses rayons et on avait chaud, mais comme on ne nous disait pas de faire quelque chose en particulier, alors on ne faisait rien, on s'amusait juste, on écoutait la mer et le vent, et les mouettes qui nous regardaient haut dans le ciel. C'est la première fois que j'entendais le rire de Ryo et ça m'a fait tout drôle, alors je me suis arrêté et je me suis retourné vers lui.

_Nishikido-kun ?

_Hm ?

_Pourquoi tu souris jamais ?

_Parce que tu m'énerves.

_Non mais sérieusement ! Tu sais pas sourire ?

_Hein ? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sur que je sais sourire ! T'es bête, je sais forcément sourire ! Et puis c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils disent que j'ai du talent !

_Eh bah souris alors.

Je me suis demandé s'il allait réussi à sourire sans raison particulière, je lui ai dit ; « Te force pas si rien te fait sourire » parce que on me forçait souvent moi, quand je devais faire des photos. Mais il m'a dit qu'il pouvait sourire pour tout et pour rien parce que tout était amusant. Et alors il a souri, et ça m'a fait encore plus tout drôle.

_Ah bah oui, c'est mieux, t'es plus mignon quand tu souris.

_Héhéhé...

_Mais t'as quand même l'air bête.

_EH ! Ah ! T'es méchant ! T'es pas sympa, c'est méchant, c'est méchant !

Et alors il m'a frappé sur l'épaule, plusieurs fois, faut croire que je l'avais énervé, mais moi bizarrement, ça me faisait rigoler. Quand il eût fini, qu'il s'est enfin calmé, et que, boudeur, il s'est reconcentré sur ses coquillages, j'ai proposé :

_On va se baigner maintenant ?

_Nan, il a dit en me tirant la langue.

Il m'a tourné le dos et il est parti bouder dans son coin. Mais comme je le suivais partout, et que je refusais de le lâcher, il s'est résigné et on est retourné tous les deux à notre tour de coquillages, comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques jours plus tard, on nous habillait, on nous déshabillait, on nous photographiait, on nous faisait faire des châteaux de sable... on avait mille raisons de s'amuser, mais tout ça restait du travail, il fallait rester concentrer, nous n'étions plus des enfants à partir de ce jour, disaient-ils. Mais Takizawa-sempai, lui, m'a dit que c'était pas vrai, qu'on lui avait dit ça aussi mais qu'à 15 ans il se sentait toujours très gamin. Ça m'a fait rigoler, parce que c'est vrai, Takizawa au fond, c'était un grand enfant qui s'entourait d'enfants encore plus petits pour se sentir un peu plus grand. En tout cas, tout le monde était jaloux parce qu'il s'occupait presque toujours de moi, uniquement de moi, notre cher leader. On était dans la ville, parce que le studio était loin de la plage, et on prenait des photos pour des magazines où nous allions apparaître. On était tous très excités, et l'idée de savoir qu'on allait aussi bientôt tourner un clip nous emballait encore plus. On prenait déjà nos pommeaux de douches pour des micros, imitant nos sempai qu'on avait vu à la télé, se pavanant dans nos maillots de bain comme si nous étions des mannequins, alors qu'en fait, nos maillots, ils étaient moches, et Ryo était épatant de vérité lorsqu'il faisait semblant de dire je t'aime à son publique imaginaire. Finalement, comme on était morts de froid après nos baignades et nos douches, et qu'il commençait à être un peu tard, on a mis des des pulls et ils nous ont demandé de les suivre bien sagement jusqu'au prochain studio. Comme d'habitude, Ryo et moi, on était tout au fond, en dernier, et on avançait en traînant un peu, commentant tout ce qu'on voyait autours de nous, et comment on s'imaginait plus tard. Et puis alors que je m'inventais une villa pour moi tout seul et une limousine noire, il m'a pris la main. Au début je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste regardé ses doigts qui enserraient les miens, et lui continuait de marcher le plus naturellement du monde, comme si cela était normal. Ça ne me gênait pas en fait, puisque j'avais déjà donné la main à mes amoureuses à l'école, sauf que là c'était Ryo. Et qu'en plus il était plus vieux que moi, et c'était un garçon, et pas une jolie fille, alors c'était moins rigolo, comprenez-moi... Donc j'ai essayé de me dégager, mais il a serré sa main encore plus fort, toujours sans me regarder. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, tirant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il me lâche, mais lui se contentait de me tenir en me regardant d'un regard empli de méchanceté, si cruel qu'il aurait pu vouloir dire : « Si tu lâches ma main je te casse le bras » D'ailleurs c'est bien ce qu'il a failli faire, il m'a pris le bras et me l'a retourné dans tous les sens. J'ai grimacé et j'ai gémi de douleur, ça faisait mal, si bien que j'ai commencé à me demander s'il ne faisait pas ça juste pour m'embêter. Finalement, je l'ai laissé faire, et on a encore marché un peu main dans la main, mais je continuais de pleurnicher et je nous ralentissais encore plus. Alors il a soupiré et il m'a lâché, enfonçant sa main dans sa poche.

_Pourquoi tu me frappes tout le temps, ai-je gémis, ça fait mal !

_C'est parce que j'aime bien t'embêter.

_J'avais remarqué ! Mais pourquoi tu m'embêtes ?

_Parce que..j'aime bien embêter les gens que j'aime bien.

J'ai réfléchi un instant pour être sur de comprendre.

_Alooors...tu m'aimes bien ?

_Bah, t'es marrant.

_Alors on est copains ?

_Oui.

_Les meilleurs ?

_D'accord.

J'ai attrapé sa main tendue et on a couru pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Depuis, tous les jours, qu'on tourne le clip ou pas, qu'on travaille ou pas, on ne se lâchait plus. Les autres enfants ne nous intéressaient absolument pas, et à part notre leader Takizawa-kun qui venait souvent nous embêter, on profitait de notre tranquillité. Un après-midi, alors qu'il faisait plus chaud que jamais, j'en ai eu marre du sable, des courses, des jeux de pirates, des craies sur le bitume, des petites voitures et des bavardages alors j'ai dit à Ryo ; « Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais dans l'eau. » J'ai marché d'un pas résigné jusqu'à la mer, et lui est resté assis par terre un moment, interdit. Puis il s'est relevé, et a crié : « Attends ! » J'allais lui dire que ne l'attendais pas, mais il a souri et m'a dit :

_On fait la course !

Et comme j'étais, et suis du genre à détester perdre, je n'ai pas pu dire non. On a tracé un trait dans le sable, ce serait le départ, et c'était à celui qui allait le plus loin dans l'eau sans tomber. On a choisi un coin de la mer où il n'y avait pas de monde, car Ryo qui n'aimait pas trop les gens quand il ne les connaissait pas, avait envie qu'on reste juste à deux. J'ai donné le top départ et on est parti en courant, face au vent qui nous frappait au visage et qui rejetait nos cheveux dans tous les sens, et on riait déjà aux éclats, en manquant de s'écrouler à chaque pas, lorsque nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Enfin, on a vu devant nous se dessiner la tentante et attirante mer, qui brillait en dessous du soleil, qui nous appelait, nous attirait en léchant le sable juste à quelques mètres de nous, en murmurant un bruit qui mêlé au souffle du vent, était très agréable. Alors on a encore plus accéléré, surtout moi, et enfin mes pieds se sont enfoncés dans l'eau froide et salée, et j'ai crié de stupeur et de plaisir en même temps, j'ai couru encore et à côté de moi, Ryo peinait lui aussi à ne pas tomber, riant aux éclats et fermant les yeux pour ne pas se recevoir l'eau dans le visage, et puis finalement, alors qu'il allait tomber, il s'est accroché à moi par réflexe et on est tombé tous les deux têtes la première. On s'est tout de suite relevé, l'eau m'arrivait au genou, et presque à la hanche pour Ryo, et on a éclaté de rire.

_J'allais gagner, ai-je dit, j'allais gagner et tu m'as poussé !

_Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

_Si, je suis sûr que t'as fait exprès, tricheur !

Alors pour me venger et parce que j'en crevais d'envie, j'ai tapé un gros coup dans l'eau et ai éclaboussé le visage de Ryo qui cria puis resta stupéfait un instant, avant d'éclater de rire et de me pousser dans la mer. Je me suis relevé aussitôt, j'ai couru pour lui échapper alors que je me faisais éclabousser de toutes parts, me protégeant les yeux parce que le sel, ça pique, mais à chaque fois il réussissait à me faire tomber, et un peu effrayé par lui quand même, je me contentais de l'éclabousser et de lui jeter du sable, je lui en ai même mis dans les cheveux, et comme ils étaient plutôt longs, c'était rigolo car on pouvait s'amuser à lui faire des coiffures bizarres, on lui mettait des coquillages et des algues, qu'il mettait ensuite sur ma tête, et on se pavanait ainsi avec nos superbes coiffes, avant que l'un de nous ne recommence à éclabousser l'autre et que notre bataille reprenne. Comme je l'appelais « Ryo-chan », il était tout étonné, parce que c'est le nom que lui donnait surtout sa famille, même si maintenant, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, alors il m'a appelé Tomo-chan, et on était très fier de nos nouveaux noms, s'appelant pour la moindre occasion, juste histoire de rigoler en entendant l'autre nous appeler ainsi. Et puis à ce moment là, alors que je me disais que les bleus qui recouvraient mon corps avaient enfin une signification, un garçon est arrivé devant moi. Il avait les cheveux courts et un peu blonds, il était plus grand que moi, en âge, et nous faisions à peu près la même taille.

_Salut, m'a-t-il lancé, moi c'est Ueda Tatsuya.

_Ah ! Bonjour, je suis Yamashita Tomohisa !

_Dites, pourquoi vous restez toujours ensemble ?

_Parce qu'on est les meilleurs ennemis, a lancé Ryo au loin, qui se rinçait les cheveux.

J'ai rigolé.

_Ouais, et comme ça, ai-je ajouté, on...enfin il peut me frapper plus facilement !

La réponse sembla plaire à Ueda qui sourit et me demanda :

_Je peux jouer avec vous ?

J'allais dire oui de la tête, parce que ça me semblait évident, mais soudain, Ryo est apparu entre nous deux, les poings sur les hanches.

_Nan, a-t-il dit clairement.

_Eh ? Mais pourquoi !

_Parce que ya que moi qui ait le droit de jouer avec Tomo.

_Quoi ! Moi aussi je veux jouer avec Tomo c'est pas juste !

_Déjà tu l'appelles pas par son prénom ! a-t-il crié.

_Je l'appelle comme je veux, il est pas à toi !

_Ben...si, a dit Ryo comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Dégage.

Ueda a viré rouge et l'a regardé méchamment.

_Pf, t'es vraiment débile, a-t-il craché.

_Va-t-en ! Si jamais t'essaies encore de me le voler je te casse la tête !

_Non mais tu te prends pour qui le bébé ?

_J'ai même pas envie de me disputer avec toi, va-t-en.

_Tu veux vraiment que...

Il a pas pu finir sa phrase, Ryo venait de cracher à ses pieds. C'était très vilain, mais j'ai trouvé ça trop classe. Il lui a tourné le dos. Ueda est parti en courant et n'est plus jamais venu nous revoir, il ne nous regardait même plus. Ryo m'a souri et a passé une main dans mes cheveux, le plus naturellement du monde.

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas tout simplement frappé ?

_Parce que je veux pas me salir les mains, a-t-il répondu.

J'ai décidé de ne pas lui reparler du « Tomo est à moi » parce qu'au fond, c'est vrai qu'on était les meilleurs amis, et puis comme il me semblait tout faible et sans défense, là, à me sourire bêtement, eh bien j'en ai profité pour le pousser dans l'eau.

Et on s'est battu de nouveau.

Ils ne nous restaient plus beaucoup de jour sur cette plage, on allait bientôt repartir à Tokyo, et alors qu'on discutait du dernier tome de One Piece qui était sorti, on a remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui restait vraiment toujours tout seul. Certains pensaient que rester juste à deux, c'était triste, moi je trouvais ça génial, mais tout seul, ça me faisait de la peine. Ryo et moi l'avons regardé et la première chose qu'on s'est dit c'est : « Pourquoi ya une fille ici ? » Au fond on savait bien que c'était en garçon, mais il semblait tellement gracieux, tellement délicat, avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ses sourires doux ! Il n'était pas vraiment seul en fait, parce que tout le monde lui parlait, intrigué par ce jeune garçon beau et amical, mais ensuite, il se détachait du groupe et retourner dans son coin. Alors bien sur, nous aussi, on a finis par devenir curieux. Ryo a dit qu'il avait très envie de lui parler, donc je l'ai suivi, le tenant par la main (c'était une habitude qu'on avait prise...bonne ou mauvaise, allez savoir, mais on l'avait prise). On s'est arrêté tous les deux devant lui et il a doucement relevé la tête, écartant une mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux nous voir. Il nous fit un grand sourire. Un sourire si beau et si doux que j'en ai eu mal au ventre, et que j'étais jaloux, un instant. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, je veux dire, pas plus que moi ou Ryo, mais il avait un sourire qui faisait chaud au coeur. Il est resté assis, la tête levé, et il nous a parlé, là aussi, d'une voix douce et agréable :

_Salut. J'm'appelle Uchi Hiroki.

Avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot, il s'empressait de dire, d'une voix rapide :

_Salut-moi-c'est-Nishikido-Ryo !

Uchi a paru surpris un instant et il a relevé les sourcils, et il a rigolé. Je me suis présenté aussi.

_Bon, ben, enchanté.

Alors Ryo, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, lui a dit que c'était triste d'être tout seul, et que si il avait envie, il pouvait venir jouer avec nous. J'étais un peu énervé qu'il ne me demande pas mon avis, mais en même temps ça ne me gênait pas, il avait l'air gentil. Il a dit d'accord, s'est levé, et à partir de ce jour on est resté tous les trois.

Enfin, tous les trois...

Uchi disait quelque chose, Ryo approuvait de toutes ses forces et en rajoutait une louche. Uchi faisait quelque chose, Ryo disait que c'était génial et le faisait aussi. Uchi souriait, Ryo souriait, Uchi faisait la tête, Ryo faisait la tête. Ils passaient tous leur temps à discuter énergiquement de choses que je ne comprenais pas, dans un dialecte que je ne comprenais pas, car ils venaient tout deux du même coin. Ils avait les mêmes goûts, et Ryo passait son temps à le dévorer du regard, ses grands yeux tout ouverts, tout attentifs et tout brillants. Il l'admirait, souriait dès qu'il apparaissait. Et jamais il ne le frappait. Jamais il ne posait la main sur lui.

En fait, il m'avait complètement oublié.

Nous ne sommes plus à la plage, nous ne sommes plus avec Uchi, nous ne sommes plus tout le temps ensemble car Ryo habite plutôt loin et qu'il est occupé, et que quand il sort, c'est pour voir Uchi. Je suis assis sur mon canapé, j'ai onze ans et demi. En un an, mon ami a déjà décroché un rôle dans un drama, et je le regarde sur ma télé, sans prendre vraiment l'histoire en compte. C'est vrai qu'il joue bien, pour un enfant de douze ans. Bon, d'accord, donc il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il avait du talent. Je sirote mon soda et je me plonge confortablement dans mes pensées, m'enivrant de mes souvenirs de sable chaud, de soleil et de « Meilleur ami Ryo ».

Et le lendemain, j'ai rendez-vous à l'agence. Et lui aussi. Enfin. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, et quand j'entre dans la salle, je n'ai même pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'il me saute au cou, m'étranglant presque, mais à force, j'ai l'habitude qu'il me fasse mal.

_GYAAAAH TOMO-CHAAAN !

_Ryo-chan, lâche-moi, dis-je en rigolant.

Il se force à me rendre ma liberté, et par la même occasion, mon souffle. Je le regarde de haut en bas, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_T'est toujours aussi p'tit.

_T'es toujours aussi chiant.

Il me frappe sur l'épaule. Je suis content, finalement, rien n'a changé. Il est là, « Meilleur ami Ryo ».

Quelques semaines plus tard, sa mère vient nous chercher, tous les deux, à l'agence. Ryo-chan est presque tout le temps à Osaka avec sa famille, mais ils ont un appartement à Tokyo aussi, c'est plus pratique étant donné que Ryo a toujours beaucoup de boulot à l'agence. En fait, c'est ses grands-parents qui sont restés dans le Kansai. Ce soir je vais dormir chez lui, mais d'abord on passe par chez moi prendre des affaires, et manger quelque chose parce qu'on meurt de faim. On entre dans la voiture et je salue une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, petite, fine, et tellement élégante que j'en reste bouche bée, et que j'en oublie son fort et désagréable accent du kansai. De sa voix douce elle me salue, je lui marmonne les salutations et les « enchanté » habituels, puis m'assoie derrière, alors que Nishikido prend place devant, sans même dire un mot à sa mère.

_Bon, Tomohisa-kun, j'ai ton adresse mais tu pourras m'indiquer où est ta maison quand on sera dans ton quartier ? Moi et l'orientation...

_Ah, pas de problèmes madame.

_Je vous dépose chez toi, je fais une course et je passe vous reprendre vers dix-huit heures, d'accord ? Dix-huit heures. Ok ?

_C'est bon, on peut se débrouiller, grogna Ryo.

_Non je ne crois pas non.

_On est plus des enfants !

_Si. Vous êtes encore très immatures.

_Surtout Yamashita-kun, moui.

_Eh bien je n'en sais rien, mais d'apparence il fait beaucoup plus mature. En fait, on dirait qu'il a plusieurs années de plus que toi !

Ryo lui répondit du plus classe et élégant des « GNA GNA GNAAA... » et se mura dans le silence, avant de finalement annoncer d'une voix forte :

_Moi plus tard je serai tellement beau qu'ils vont me demander de tout le temps me mettre torse nu sur cette scène pour faire crier les filles et puis vous, vous rigolerez beaucoup moins !

_J'en doute pas Ryo-chan, j'en doute pas...

_Hola mais attends Ryo-chan, je lui dis, si toi tu deviens ça, moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Ils vont me demander de me ramener tout nu sur scène tu crois ?

_Oh toi Tomo, chut.

Sa mère et moi éclatons de rire, Ryo lui, a boudé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant chez moi. La voiture s'est arrêtée devant ma porte, et je me suis précipité à l'extérieur. On a fait de grands signes à notre conductrice, qui reviendrait nous chercher dans une heure et demi environ, et puis on est rentré.

_Tadaimaaa !

Aucun « okaeri » ne m'a répondu, comme je m'y attendais. J'ai soupiré et j'ai fait signe à Ryo de me suivre jusqu'au salon.

_Tadaima ?

La télé était allumée, et ma mère somnolait sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture.

_J'aurai du m'en douter. Maman ? ...Maaa...man ? MAMAN ?

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, et derrière moi, mon meilleur ami s'est bouché les oreilles.

_MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Elle a violemment sursauté et s'est retournée vers moi.

_Hein ? Que...Oh ! Tomo-chan okaeri... et...tu...tu es ?

_Maman, je t'ai prévenu pour te dire qu'il passait à la maison... C'est Nishikido Ryo...

_Ah mais oui ! Mais c'est le petit que j'ai vu à la télé l'aut' fois !

Il a fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le mot petit et s'est incliné poliment, balbutiant les formules de politesse et les remerciements habituels.

_Maman, ai-je continué d'un ton un peu irrité, je vais dormir chez lui ce soir tu te rappelles ?

_Tu vas...ah mais oui, tu me l'avais dit ! Très bien. Eh ben...D'accord. Ils te ramènent demain ?

_Pour midi, oui. On peut goûter ici ?

Elle s'est retournée vers la télé et nous a fait dos, désignant le frigo d'un geste mou du bras.

_Bien sur. Servez-vous.

Je voyais bien que Ryo avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, alors je me suis empressé de le tirer par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine, et pendant que je cherchais des boissons dans le frigo il m'a demandé, d'un ton un peu hésitant :

_Il est pas là ton père ?

_Il est parti.

_Au travail ?

_Non, il est parti.

_Ah...Je vois...il est...

J'ai haussé les épaules.

_Non, juste parti.

_Ah...

Il avait l'air de plus en plus embarrassé, alors j'ai vite sorti du jus et des tartines.

_Manger ?

Un grand sourire est apparu sur son visage.

_Manger !

On a dévoré tous les paquets de gâteaux, on a fini la bouteille de jus de fruit, on avait du chocolat plein les doigts et du sucre partout sur le visage. On parlait et on rigolait la bouche pleine, si bien qu'il y avait plein de miettes sur la table, et je me suis moqué de Ryo qui s'est étranglé avec son biscuit en rigolant, et qui en a mis partout. Bon, je me suis fait frapper, mais c'est pas grave parce que j'adore quand même me moquer de lui. Surtout que dans ce genre de moments il devient tout rouge et il tourne la tête et il tape du poing et du pied comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, alors que pas du tout, mais au moins c'est rigolo. Finalement, je lui ai fait visité la maison et on a mis tous mes mangas par terre pour faire un totem indien avec. Mais il s'est écroulé et on a eu tellement peur qu'il nous tombe sur la tête qu'on a hurlé et qu'on a dévalé les escaliers pour se réfugier dans le salon. Et à ce moment là, on a frappé à la porte. C'était la mère de Ryo. On est allé lui ouvrir, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai dit au revoir à ma mère, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de vouloir saluer la mère de mon ami. Mais avant que je ferme la porte, elle m'a lancé :

_Eh mais...le Ryo, c'est pas celui qu'on a vu à l'audition et que t'as dit ne plus jamais vouloir revoir ? Celui qui ressemblait à un...

_Bon j'y vais maman bonne soirée au revoiiiiir !

J'ai claqué la porte juste à temps, Ryo avait l'air un peu en colère mais il ne m'a pas posé de questions. De toute façon, lui aussi il me détestait au début. Et encore plus que je ne le haïssais, à mon avis. Finalement on est monté dans sa voiture, et on a roulé en écoutant les derniers tubes de nos sempai à la radio.

Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés devant chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée et la rue lugubre que nous devions traverser pour rentrer me paraissait le plus terrible des obstacles. Seulement on ne peut pas dire, à onze ans et demi, qu'on a encore peur du noir, parce que franchement, c'est la honte. Et puis si je l'avais dit, si j'avais esquissé le moindre petit signe de frayeur, Ryo se serait moqué de moi.

_Bon allez, a-t-il lancé d'une voix forte. On y va !

Il est passé le premier, les poings serrés, l'air décidé, et moi je me suis rapproché un peu de sa mère, tremblant.

_Tu as peur du noir ? m'a-t-elle soufflé.

_Oui...mais le dites pas ou il va se moquer de moi.

Elle a rigolé, de ce genre de rire franc typiquement « Kansai » que j'avais toujours voulu entendre.

_Je ne crois pas non ! Ryo fait son fier pour t'impressionner mais il est mort de trouille.

Allez savoir pourquoi ça m'a rendu très heureux.

On est rentré dans sa maison, et la première chose qu'on a senti, c'est une délicieuse odeur de ramen.

_J'espère que ça vous va...

Mes yeux se sont illuminés. J'adorais ça les ramens !

_Ramen, ramen ramen, chantonnait Ryo. Ramen, yeah ! Et au fait, a-t-il dit en se retournant vers sa mère. Ils sont où, tous ?

_Ta petite soeur est partie dormir chez son amie Risa-chan, ton frère est sorti...va savoir où, et l'affreux est en train de se préparer pour allez voir … (elle prit une voix grave et gémissante) Manoru-chaaaaaan.

_L'affreux emmerde la famille Nishikido, cria alors une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un Ryo de vingt-deux ans est alors apparu en train de se brosser les cheveux, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, une chaussure dans la main et l'autre au pied.

_Je t'ai demandé de ne pas fumer dans cette maison, s'est énervée la mère de Ryo.

_Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

_Tu es encore chez moi !

_Mais je pars dans trois mois, a-t-il soupiré.

_Eh bien pendant ces trois mois, interdiction de fumer !

Il a encore soupiré, grognant tout bas quelques injures, et a écrasé sa cigarette dans un cendrier que lui tendait sa mère, avant de se tourner vers nous.

_Eh ben aniki, jsuis déçu, je pensais que les Johnny's ramenaient que des filles à la maison !

_Je suis un junior, a grommelé Ryo.

_Pas une raison ! Tu comptes être le plus populaire de nous trois hein ? Eh ben c'est pas gagné !

_T'es juste un sale jaloux parce que je vais devenir célèbre ! NA !

Il a attrapé Ryo par le cou et par les jambes et l'a balancé sur son dos comme un sac à patates.

_Viens là sale bête !

_Gyaaah ! Aaah ! Aaah ! Oni-san lâche-moi ! Laisse moi partir, au secours ! A l'aide !

Mon ami se débattait furieusement, riant et donnant des coups de pieds dans le dos de son frère, qui le faisait tournoyer, le jetait sur le canapé et l'attrapait de nouveau, le pendant la tête en bas.

_Répète un peu que jsuis jaloux !

_T'es jaloux ! T'es jaloux !

_Tu vas voir toi !

_AAAAH A l'aide ! Hahaha, à l'aide !

Le père est alors apparu. Il portait un jean délavé et un peu déchiré, un simple tee-shirt, il avait les cheveux de jais et les yeux sombres et brillants de ses fils. Il avait cette peau un peu bronzée, ridée, qu'ont tous les hommes de cet âge, et il souriait d'un air fatigué, sa voix était autoritaire.

_C'est pas un peu finis ce boucan ?

_Ah ! Oto-san ! Dé...désolé ! Tout est de la faute de Ryo-chan !

_C'est pas vrai c'est lui !

_Je m'en fiche complètement de savoir à qui est la faute, vous vous calmez, a-t-il dit simplement.

Le plus grand a déposé son petit frère sur le sol et a ébouriffé ses cheveux. Ryo lui a tiré la langue. Toujours très classe le Ryo.

_Bonjour et bienvenu ici Yamashita-kun, a-t-il continué. Très heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Ryo-chan nous parle souvent de toi.

Les joues de Ryo se sont empourprées.

_On s'en fout de ça papa, a-t-il grogné.

Je n'ai même pas relevé, j'étais trop ébloui.

_Monsieur, ai-je bredouillé, vous êtes trop cool !

Il a ricané. Il semblait bien fier de lui et a passé une main dans mes cheveux.

_J'espère que je serai aussi cool que vous plus tard, ai-je rajouté.

_Chérie, on l'adopte ?

_Oh oui ! ai-je crié, enthousiaste.

_Oui mais non, a-t-elle dit en riant, allez, à table.

On s'est assis autours de la table, et Ryo a essuyé le baiser bruyant que son frère avait collé sur sa joue en rigolant avant de partir. On a englouti nos pattes et bu le bouillon d'une seule traite, se brûlant la gorge au passage. On a avalé les morceaux de viande sans même les mâcher, et puis on a attendu en se regardant d'un regard entendu. C'était bien bon, mais nous, on attendait qu'une chose.

_Allez-y, allez-y, ont soupiré les parents.

_Merci ! Merci pour le repas c'était très bon !

On a monté les escaliers quatre à quatre et on s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre était immense. Il n'avait pas un futon mais un grand lit avec pleins d'oreillers. Son armoire débordait de mangas et de CD et des affiches des Beatles tapissaient chaque recoin de ses murs. Il s'est dirigé vers une guitare au fond de la pièce, qu'il a caressé amoureusement du bout des doigts.

_Quand je serai grand, a-t-il dit les yeux remplis d'étoiles, je deviendrai un super musicien est un grand acteur ! Et la plus aimée des idoles ! Les filles dans la rue crieront : Nishikido-kun ! Nishikido-kun ! Tu verras.

J'ai souri.

_Sauf si je te dépasse avant ?

_Tu seras jamais mon leader en rien Tomo-chan !

_On verra ça...

J'ai désigné sa guitare du doigt :

_Tu sais en jouer ?

_Ben...vite fait.

Il s'est assis sur son lit et a empoigné l'instrument un peu trop grand pour lui. Il s'est concentré quelques secondes, et ses doigts se sont posés sur les cordes, faisant ainsi débuter une mélodie un peu simplifiée d'une chanson que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'ai fredonné avec lui les deux seuls mots que je connaissais quand le refrain est arrivé.

_Hey, Jude...lalalalaa !

Il a chanté aussi, et puis il est devenu tout rouge et a posé sa guitare par terre.

_Bon, on arrête !

_Ryo-chan, ai-je demandé curieux, pourquoi tu rougis tout le temps ?

_Pourquoi tu poses des questions connes ?

Il m'a frappé. Tout le vexe dis donc, me suis-je dit.

_On fait quoi ?

_Ben, je sais pas, on est chez toi …

_Bon. Ben euh. Bah. Hum. Si on se mettait en pyjama, déjà ?

_Oui !

J'ai attrapé mon sac, j'ai sorti les vêtements et on s'est retourné. Je sais pas trop pourquoi on faisait les pudiques alors qu'à l'agence, on prenait nos douches tous ensembles parfois, mais bon. Quand je fus enfin prêt, je me suis retourné. Ryo me faisait toujours dos, et semblait pester sur ses vêtements.

_Ça va ?

_Raaah non ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a...j'arrive pas à...raah !

_T'énerves pas...

Un peu exaspéré, je suis allé jusqu'à lui.

_Laisse, tu fais pire que mieux, lui ai-je dit.

J'ai boutonné sa chemise bouton par bouton, avec une adresse étonnante, et il m'a regardé sans rien dire, puis un léger sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Mais c'est que tu te sers bien de tes mains dis donc...

Je ne sais pas où il avait appris à faire des insinuations pareils à douze ans mais moi, je ne l'ai pas comprise.

_Euh, merci, j'ai répondu un peu embarrassé quand même.

_Bon ! On regarde un DVD ? Ou non ! On joue avec les soldats ? Ou les voitures ? Ou les deux !

_Et après tu dis que t'es pas un gamin, ai-je soufflé en rigolant.

_Allez ! Ce sera marrant !

_Oui, oui, si tu veux...

_Je veux !

Il s'est précipité jusqu'à une grande caisse cachée en dessous de son lit et il a fouillé dedans, pour en sortir divers jouets un peu vieux, un peu abîmés, ou parfois flambants neufs, qu'il a étalé sur le sol, devant moi. D'abord, on a pris les indiens et les cow-boys, Ryo il prenait les cow-boys et moi les indiens, et comme les cow-boys ils avaient des pistolets et que Ryo il avait monté une super stratégie, c'est lui qui a gagné, sauf que moi ça m'énervait et je trouvais pas ça juste, et puis je suis mauvais joueur, alors bim, dans la tête de Ryo les indiens, et bim sur ma tête son poing. Donc on a arrêté de jouer parce que c'était pas marrant, et on a plutôt fait une grande famille avec tous les bonhommes, sauf que la famille était trop heureuse pour nous, donc on les a tous posés joliment sur la couverture, on a chacun prit un bout, et on a tous secoué en hurlant : « TREMBLEMENT DE TEEERRE ! » Tous les jouets ont été projetés sur le sol et sur les murs, yen a même un qui a perdu son bras, et ça par contre, c'était franchement marrant. Ensuite, on s'est mis sous la couverture, et on a joué avec les voitures. Au début on voulait faire des courses mais on était persuadé qu'on allait encore se battre pour savoir qui gagnait alors on a décidé de faire des accidents, ou d'essayer de faire rouler les voitures jusqu'au chien qui était surpris et partait en courant et en aboyant dans toute la maison. Il était un peu pathétique son chien... finalement, comme il faisait bien chaud dans son lit, on y est resté, et on a attrapé quelques mangas de sa bibliothèque, en faisant des figures d'une extrême complexité pour ne pas tomber du lit ni faire s'écrouler tous les livres sur le sol. On a longuement débattu sur un sujet de la plus grande importance : est-ce que Zoro est mieux que Sanji ? Parce que Zoro, il a pleins d'épées, mais Sanji lui, il a plein d'amoureuses. Mais Zoro, lui, il est hyper classe, quoi que Sanji se bat vraiment très très bien aussi, sauf que Zoro il est beau. Mais Sanji aussi il est beau, beau comme un Johnny's, et en plus il fait bien à manger ! Mais Zoro est plus courageux ! Alors on en est arrivé à la conclusion que Luffy était définitivement le meilleur, et puis Nami aussi, parce qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle a des gros seins. On a continué de parler de tout et de rien. Nishikido veut arrêter l'école. Moi je voudrais continuer mes études. Je sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter dès que j'aurai un diplôme, contrairement à lui qui veut se consacrer uniquement à la musique, et rien d'autres. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des frères et soeurs. J'ai une petite soeur, oui, mais elle m'énerve. Elle est gentille hein, mais énervante. Finalement, au bout de deux longues heures, on s'est endormi. Il s'est endormi sur moi, alors j'ai essayé de rester éveillé encore un peu pour profiter. Parce que j'aime bien Ryo quand il dort. Il est mignon.

On s'est réveillé avec pleins de bonnes choses à manger et un magnifique soleil. Juste quelques nuages venaient entacher le ciel bleu, et un doux vent estival soufflait sur la ville. On est rapidement sorti avec son ballon pour faire un foot, et soudain, il s'est arrêté.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans même me répondre, il me désigna du doigt une fille qui devait avoir notre âge, peut-être un tout petit peu moins, qui était assise dans l'herbe, contre un arbre, et qui lisait.

_Eh ben quoi ? On s'en fout des filles, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules.

_Oui mais pas elle, elle c'est Momose.

C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne la Momose en question.

_Et t'es amoureux d'elle ?

_Jsais pas, mais elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Et puis elle a l'air gentille.

On a passé un long moment à la regarder, sans parler, et finalement, j'ai lentement acquiescé de la tête.

_Vouais...

Il s'est tourné vers moi en souriant :

_Je parie que je fais d'elle ma petite copine avant toi.

_Tenu, ai-je dit en tapant dans sa main tendue.

On a avancé jusqu'à elle d'un pas décidé.

_Tu lis quoi ? a demandé Ryo.

Elle a doucement relevé la tête, surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

_Ben...une bande-dessinée...

_Ah...et c'est bien ?

_Oui, c'est bien ! Tu veux lire avec moi ?

_Oui, si tu veux !

_Ryo-chan, ai-je dit alors en remarquant que la situation tournait à son avantage, je pensais que tu n'aimais que One Piece ?

_Ah, s'est exclamé Momose, j'aime pas One Piece, ils sont bêtes les pirates.

_N'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi, ai-je murmuré en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_C'est pas vrai, a dit Ryo en plissant les yeux, tu es fan aussi.

La fille s'est tournée vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Méchant Ryo.

_C'est nul de me mentir, a-t-elle dit un peu en colère.

_Ouais, c'est nul hein ? Moi je mens pas. C'est vrai que j'adore One Piece. Chacun ses goûts. Tu veux venir te balader ?

Elle s'est levée d'un bond en souriant.

_Oui ! De toute façon il est un peu ennuyant ce livre, en fait.

_Si tu le dis, a-t-il dit en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Elle s'est approchée de lui et ils ont commencé à marcher.

_Je suis un Johnny's junior, ai-je lancé de là où j'étais.

Elle s'est vivement retournée.

_Moi aussi, a rajouté Ryo.

_Eh ? C'est vrai ? Vous allez tous les deux devenir des Johnny's ?

_Oui, j'ai dit en souriant et en allant jusqu'à elle. Ils disent que j'ai un grand futur devant moi.

_Ils me le disent à moi aussi.

_Et ils disent que je suis très mignon.

_Ah, ça aussi ils me le disent. Lequel est le plus mignon de nous deux selon toi ?

Elle a réfléchi un long moment et a dit à mon ami :

_Je préfère les garçons plus grand, toi tu ressembles à un bébé.

Ryo a fait quelque pas en arrière, en lui jetant un regard si méchant qu'elle aurait pu en mourir. J'ai fait un grand sourire et elle m'a dit :

_Oui, mais enfin toi, tu ressembles trop à une fille !

Non mais elle se prenait pour qui ! Le regard de Ryo s'est aussitôt radouci, pas le mien.

_Tu sais que j'ai déjà joué dans un drama ? a lancé Nishikido d'un ton fier.

_J'aime pas les garçons qui se vantent.

_T'as vu ça ! En plus il a pas de quoi se vanter!

_Toi aussi tu te la pètes, a-t-elle rajouté en se tournant vers moi.

Bon, elle m'énervait de plus en plus, mais pas question que je perde face à mon meilleur rival. Je lui ai attrapé le bras et l'ai gentiment tirée vers moi.

_Allez, on va se balader ?

Ryo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lui a attrapé l'autre bras et l'a tirée à son tour.

_Non, Momose va avec moi, elle me préfère.

_Sûrement pas ! Elle me préfère ! Et elle a de quoi !

_Elle a dit que tu ressemblais à une fille !

_Et toi à un bébé !

On a continué à se disputer ainsi en la tirant chacun de notre côté et finalement elle a crié et s'est violemment écartée.

_Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous êtes énervants tous les deux, je vous déteste !

_Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? C'est toi la plus énervante !

_Ouais ! Et d'abord, d'où tu traites mon meilleur ami ?

_Tu te crois supérieure parce que t'es jolie ?

_T'es même pas plus mignonne qu'une autre !

_Et d'abord même Tomo est plus beau que toi !

_Vous êtes trop méchants ! a-t-elle dit en geignant.

_ « Vous êtes trop méchaaants » ! l'ai-je imité.

_Vous aurez jamais d'amoureuses, vous êtes nuls !

_Et toi plus tard tu seras vieille et moche et tu pleurnicheras en voyant les deux beaux mecs qu'on est devenu, NA !

Ryo s'est fait giflé. Il est resté interdit, abasourdi, une main sur sa joue rougie, et Momose est partie en pleurant et en criant.

_Pourquoi je me fais taper et pas toi ? a-t-il bredouillé en se tournant vers moi.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

_On en a peut-être un peu trop fait nan ?

_Tu crois ?

_Oui, j'pense. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est énervante.

_Bon, on fait quoi ?

_Je sais pas. (J'ai fait un grand sourire) Mais hors de questions que je perde !

Je me suis mis à lui courir après :

_Attends ! Momose-chan ! Ryo a été hyper méchant ! Ça va ? Désolé ! J'en ai trop fait, pardon, attends, reviens !

_Non mais tu...

Ryo s'est mis à courir aussi :

_Momose excuse moi ! C'est juste que j'étais triste que tu préfères Yamashita, mais tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que t'étais la plus mignonne de toutes ! Reviens ! Pardon !

On a couru de plus en plus vites, fouettés par le vent, en se poussant dans les ronces, en riant et en s'essoufflant un peu plus à chaque pas, et on a vraiment du lui faire peur parce qu'elle courait encore plus vite dès qu'elle nous voyait. On a continué à la suivre, en s'agrippant le bras pour déstabiliser l'autre, et quand on est arrivés devant chez elle, elle était cachée dans les jambes de sa mère, qui criait d'une voix forte :

_Alors comme ça vous faites peur à ma Momose ? Vous voulez que j'aille appeler vos parents ? Ah elle est belle la jeunesse tiens, bande de voyous ! Amenez moi vos parents !

_KYAAAAH UNE SORCIERE ! a-t-on crié presque en même temps.

Ça nous a fait beaucoup rire. Après avoir coursé la princesse, c'est la marâtre qui nous coursait. Sauf que elle, elle rigolait pas. Pas du tout même. Alors on a couru et couru encore, hilares, effrayés, grisés par la bêtise qu'on venait de faire et la peur de se faire attraper. On avait l'impression d'aller plus vite que le vent même, on ne sentait même plus nos pieds toucher le sol. En y repensant, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui, la Momose se mord les doigts quand elle se dit qu'elle a laissé filer le grand Yamapi. On a finalement réussi à la semer en passant par des recoins trop étroits pour une dame, et Ryo s'est écroulé derrière un bosquet, le visage rouge, essoufflé, riant encore de cette aventure, une main sur la coeur, l'autre sur la joue.

_Elle est jolie, a-t-il haleté, mais n'empêche...elle frape fort !

J'ai rigolé et je me suis laissé tomber à côté de lui. Ce qu'on était bêtes quand même. Mais j'étais rassuré. Les bêtises, on les faisait à deux. Pas à trois. Oui, à trois. Car j'avais peur, j'avais encore peur, plus que n'importe quand. Une peur atroce qui me serrait le ventre et bloquait ma respiration. J'avais peur qu'il ne parle que d'Uchi. Peur qu'il m'ait définitivement oublié pour lui. Je l'ai regardé un long moment en souriant, et puis, et je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris, j'ai collé un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

_Je suis trop content d'être ton meilleur ami.

Il est devenu rouge comme une pivoine et s'est vivement essuyé du dos de la main.

_T'es...t'es fou, a-t-il grogné sans même me regarder, c'est un truc de fille ça.

_Alors ils font quoi les mecs quand ils s'aiment bien ? Il se frappent ?

Pour toute réponse, je me suis pris un coup de poing. Mais cette fois, je ne me suis pas plaint.

2002; « La place de leader des Juniors auparavant occupée par Takizawa Hideaki sera désormais attribuée à Yamashita Tomohisa. »

Torse bombé, battons de sucette coincé entre mes dents, une main dans mes cheveux, petit sourire en la direction du garçon un peu plus grand et plus masculin qu'avant qui est assis à côté de moi.

_Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour je te dépasserai.

Regard dédaigneux, haussement d'épaule, léger sourire et du mystère dans la voix, la grande classe, mon coeur qui se serre.

_Officiellement, ouais.

Tête tournée, sourcils relevés, petit sourire en coin offert par l'agence.

_Mais ça change rien.

Chaise repoussée, jambe tendue. Je m'approche de lui, je serre son menton entre mes doigts, j'appuie sur ses joues.

_Maintenant le gentil Ryo-chan va bien obéir au grand Tomo. Répète : ça change tout.

Bras croisés, mouvement de tête brusque sur le côté, petit sourire sadique, langue passée sur les lèvres, lèvre mordillée.

_T'aimerais bien, hein Pi ? Te sentir puissant. Jte laisse le loisir d'y croire.

Regard supérieur. Et puis il s'éloigne.

Ah putain...merde...la sale nouvelle...Ryo a grandi !

…

_J'arrive pas à croire que mon leader est plus jeune que moi, murmurait l'un.

_J'arrive pas à croire que mon leader est moins classe que moi, renchérissait l'autre.

_Quand je pense que mon leader est plus bête que moi, concluait le troisième.

Les trois K alignés, un grand sourire sur le visage, levèrent le pouce.

_On t'aime quand même Yamapi !

NewS vient d'être formé et je suis en train d'apprendre petit à petit à connaître mes nouveaux partenaires. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné. Leader de ce groupe, ça va être fun. J'ai poussé un profond soupir et une voix d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux a soufflée derrière moi :

_Si tu veux je veux bien prendre ta place mon petit Pi.

J'ai rigolé. Hors de question. Je m'impose enfin comme son leader en tout, pas le moment qu'il essaie encore de me dépasser ! Ryo avait pris la mauvaise habitude de m'appeler Yamapi, ou Pi, comme tout le monde. J'aime bien ce surnom, mais je préférais quand il m'appelait Tomo. C'était plus intime. J'avais l'impression qu'on était encore plus les meilleurs amis. Je me suis finalement retourné vers lui, mais ce n'est pas sur son visage que je suis tombé. J'ai sursauté.

_Uwah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ben...il est où Ry...Ah.

Le garçon devant moi m'offrit un sourire désolé. J'ai hoché la tête d'exaspération. Ryo était accroché à son cou, pendu dans son dos.

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? ai-je demandé.

_Hein ? Ah ? Ah ! Uchi, je te gêne ?

_Mais non, a-t-il répondu en souriant, tu sais bien que tu me gênes jamais.

Satisfait, il s'agrippa encore un peu plus à lui. Je reste muet un instant, il me faut un léger temps de compréhension. L'information monte peu à peu à mon cerveau, qui bloque complètement. Ah oui. Attendez...Le Uchi Hiroki de mon groupe, c'est le Uchi de Ryo ? Bah oui. Bien sur. Mais on s'en fout, non ?

_Ah ! s'exclama Ryo. Je vous ai pas présenté ! Uchi, voici Yamapi, ton leader, et Pi, voici Uchi Hiroki, mon meilleur ami.

_Mais t'es bête, on se connait, dit Uchi en riant, on s'était vu à la plage.

_Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Oh la...la plage...Tu te souviens Uchi ? C'est là bas qu'on s'est rencontré.

_Ben oui que je me souviens.

_On était inséparables !

_Bah ! C'est toi qui voulais pas me lâcher oui !

_Hm...ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant.

_Quand il s'agit de toi ça me déplait jamais.

_Mais c'est qu'il en veut le Uchi !

_C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu me pervertis ! Et puis d'abord lâche-moi !

_Ah non je te lâche pas. Faudrait savoir quand même.

_A la plage aussi tu t'accrochais à moi comme ça, tu te souviens ?

_Voui...c'est là bas qu'on a décidé de devenir les meilleurs amis, non ?

_Si... tu es venu me voir et tu m'as dit : « Toi ! Je te déteste ! T'es trop gentil ! » Je t'ai répondu ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça. Et tu m'as dit qu'il y avait rien de mal mais que ça t'énervait parce que tu n'aimais pas être celui qui demande à l'autre : « Soyons les meilleurs amis! » et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

_Hahaha ! Ouiii je me souviens ! Et les gens se demandaient pourquoi on restait qu'à deux!

_Ouais...Qu'à deux dans le sable. On bien dans la mer, quand j'ai enfin accepté d'aller me baigner.

_On s'éclaboussait. Tu me poussais dans l'eau.

_Et tu me le rendais bien ! Tu te souviens quand on a mis des algues et des coquillages dans tes cheveux ?

_Ouiii c'était trop bien ! Gamin, mais trop drôle !

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Je les regardais tous les deux en souriant. Un joli sourire triste. Que pouvais-je faire d'autres de toute façon ? « Tiens, c'est marrant, je faisais ça avec Ryo moi aussi. Tiens, c'est drôle, j'étais avec vous aussi. Oh, Uchi, tu te souviens quand on jouait à ça à trois ? Et les amis, j'étais là. » …... « Eh, Ryo, c'était pas là bas qu'on est devenu meilleurs amis toi et moi ? » Je m'effaçais peu à peu. Je devais sûrement être réduit en cendres. Je souriais encore. Il y avait un monde autours de moi ou s'était-il définitivement écroulé ?

**Fin **

Partie 2 déjà dispo, pour que ce soit plus facile à lire.

Cette fic me tient particulièrement à coeur alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur la première partie déjà ne ! ^^

Akinishikido


	2. Chapter 2

**Un début à tout : Partie 2.**

Je voudrais qu'il arrête de boire. Je voudrais qu'il arrête de crier. Je voudrais qu'il arrête de me frapper. Mais plus que tout encore, et peu importe mes tympans et la douleur, je voudrais qu'il arrête de pleurer. Que ses larmes salées ne se mélangent plus à l'alcool. Qu'elles ne gouttent plus le long de sa joue, sur son menton, pour tomber dans son verre. Dans son verre toujours rempli à peine vidé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme ça, dans cette état de si grande faiblesse. Lui qui d'habitude était si fort, ou du moins le laisser croire, il semblait au bord du précipice et je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Chaque soir, chaque nuit, j'allais jusque chez lui pour le surveiller. Pour m'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Tous les objets tranchants de sa maison avait été retirés par mes soins, et ses parents, qui ne se doutaient de rien, commencer à se poser des questions sur ces soudaines disparitions. Chaque nuit, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'endormir, alors je restais avec lui, les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce que les siens se ferment enfin, que sa respiration se calme. Comme j'aimais le faire même quand nous étions jeunes, je restais alors éveillé un long moment, à savourer ce soudain moment de calme et de sérénité, à profiter d'un Ryo apaisé, qui ne parlait pas toutes les minutes de tout arrêter, et je souriais, je priais des dieux en lesquels je ne croyais plus vraiment de me rendre mon ami tel que je connaissais. Il n'y avait qu'un point positif à tout ce temps passé avec lui : je me sentais enfin réellement important pour lui. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être effacé par ses autres amis, je n'avais plus l'impression de ne pas compter. Ils me disaient : « Il se sert de toi, c'est flagrant qu'il se sert de toi. Il t'abandonne presque et quand il a besoin...hop, il te siffle ? » Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'il ne me sifflait pas. J'allais jusque chez lui lorsque je voyais que ses parents étaient sortis, pour l'aider à encaisser et subir toutes ses crises. Il faisait tout pour me mettre à la porte mais je résistais : je voyais, au fond de son regard embué, qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il voulait que je reste. Cela ne durait que depuis deux semaines. J'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité. J'avais l'impression d'être assis à ses côtés, serrant sa main et l'écoutant crier, depuis toujours. Pourtant, j'aurai du être le plus affecté. En un peu plus de deux ans seulement, mon groupe perdait trois membres. Ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux. On allait même devoir faire une pause. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ces trois, enfin surtout deux...bon, surtout une, personnes étaient mortes... Nous n'allions plus pouvoir les voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Pendant un temps indéterminé, il nous serait même très difficile de discuter. Mais internet et le téléphone portable avaient été inventés pour ça non ? Nous n'allions pas en mourir. Personne n'allait en mourir. Personne ou presque. Un verre est venu se briser pour la troisième fois contre le mur d'en face.

_C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Ce n'était en rien de ma faute, je n'étais pas responsable de la connerie d'Uchi. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, il a été vu...et c'est bien dommage. Je l'ai laissé dire, j'ai soupiré. Je ne savais pas si c'était plus douloureux moralement ou physiquement. Il a lâché ma main et s'est relevé, envoyant valser sa chaise d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la salle.

_J'en peux plus, hurlait-il, j'en peux plus !

Alors il criait de rage, ou de détresse, et il se remettait à pleurer, m'empoignant par le col et me poussant de ma chaise. Je suis tombé sur le dos, j'ai grommelé mais je n'ai rien dit d'autre.

_A quoi ça sert ? À quoi ça sert que je continue ? Autant que j'arrête ce boulot de merde...autant que j'arrête...sans lui j'arrive à rien...j'arriverai jamais à rien...Alors à quoi ça sert Pi, hein ? A QUOI CA SERT !

_J'en sais rien Ryo. Lâche-moi.

Il m'a lâché et s'est jeté tête la première contre le mur, le rouant de coup de poings pour ne pas trop me frapper moi. Il empestait l'alcool à trois kilomètres...

_Je peux pas Pi je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE JE L'AI PAS VU PI, DEUX SEMAINES ! Pourquoi il répond pas à mes appels !

Il s'est de nouveau jeté sur moi, et malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, a réussi à me décocher sur la joue une droite monumentale.

_POURQUOI IL REPOND PAS ! DIS LE MOI ! J'en peux plus de lui écrire...j'ai besoin de l'entendre...

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il regardait ses mains sur lesquelles s'écrasaient de grosses larmes.

_De le voir...de le toucher...

Me massant le visage, et soupirant, je me suis relevé. Il était carrément flippant. Cela aurait du m'alarmer, j'aurai du appeler nos amis et me donner corps et âmes pour qu'il aille mieux. J'aurai du tout faire pour lui rendre raison et le réconforter, pour l'empêcher de boire. Mais tout ça ne parvenait qu'à m'énerver. À m'énerver du plus haut point, et à entailler un peu plus à chaque fois la blessure déjà bien ouverte dans ma poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus, de la façon dont il parlait de Uchi. Je me sentais si minable à ses côtés ! Il m'avait connu avant non ? Il m'avait apprécié avant, non ? Et c'est moi aujourd'hui, qui était là à ses côtés pour le soutenir, le supporter. C'est moi qui me faisait frapper. Mais au fond, je n'étais pas grand chose, pas plus qu'un punching ball, que celui qui apporte l'alcool et perd ses tympans à l'entendre hurler. Et contradictoirement, je me sentais comme...soulagé, d'être la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter aujourd'hui. Et tous ces sentiments mêlés me mettaient dans un état de colère extrême.

_Non mais regarde toi ! ai-je explosé. Regarde-toi deux minutes ! T'es pathétique ! T'as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Tu vas le voir moins souvent, ouais ! Mais et alors ? Il est pas mort ! Vous allez pouvoir rester en contacts quand même, vous serez toujours amis non ? Là t'es...t'es...je sais pas, mais Uchi c'est pas ta femme merde !

Il a tourné vers moi des yeux fous, ahuris.

_Que je me 'regarde' ? ...'ET ALORS' !... 'ET ALORS' ! Uchi n'est pas ma femme...

Il ricana.

_Uchi n'est pas ma femme, haha...oui en effet. C'est plus que ça.

Il s'est levé doucement, contrôlant ses gestes et ses mouvements, appuyé à la table pour ne pas tomber.

_C'est la moitié d'un tout. J'existe pas sans lui. Je suis rien sans lui.

Il avançait toujours un peu plus, et je reculais, effrayé. Effrayé était le mot. Il était effrayant. Et plus que tout il était vraiment étrange. Les choses qu'il disait ne sortaient pas souvent de la bouche de jeunes hommes normalement constitués habituellement. Mais il faut croire que Ryo n'était -et n'est pas normalement constitué. J'ai jeté un regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des piles de lettres, que Ryo et Uchi avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer comme ils ne pouvaient se voir et car Hiroki ne répondait pas au téléphone. Ces deux là étaient effrayants. Et ça me faisait atrocement souffrir.

_Arrête, ai-je dis d'une voix tremblante, t'es carrément flippant là. Tous les deux. Vous êtes trop flippant. Ce que vous dites, faites, les états dans lesquels vous vous mettez pour si p...

_SI PEU ! TU ALLAIS DIRE SI PEU ?

Sa main a de nouveau atterri sur mon visage.

_C'EST PAS SI PEU ! C'EST PAS RIEN ! Je...J'arrête tout ! J'ARRETE TOUT ! Je ne réintègrerai pas NewS ! ET JE QUITTE LES KANJANI...Les Kanjani... Les kanjani7...

Il m'a regardé, au bord de l'explosion, mais peu à peu, son visage a repris une couleur normale, sa respiration s'est stabilisée. Il a passé un long moment à me regarder, silencieux, et a soudainement éclaté en sanglot, se réfugiant dans mes bras, pleurant de tout son soûl dans mon cou, et m'écrasant contre le mur.

_Je...je peux plus bien respirer...Ryo...Att..attends...

_Je me fais peur à moi-même Pi, a-t-il sangloté, je me comprends pas...moi-même, je me comprends pas... Non mais t'as vu comment je suis ?

_J'ai vu...j'ai senti aussi...et ressenti...et puis entendu.

_Mais quand t'as habitué à être tout le temps avec quelqu'un...c'est tellement...c'est tellement impensable d'être séparé de cette personne, même pendant un temps très court...C'est tellement...impossible...ça fait que deux semaines Pi...deux semaines. Mais j'ai mal...disait-il en pleurant toujours un peu plus. Putain, j'ai vraiment mal.

Je me trouvais dans une position délicate. Encore une fois, je ne savais que dire, et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut :

_Putain...mon meilleu...mon pote est gay.

Il a rigolé et a fait non de la tête en reniflant, toujours agrippé au col de ma chemise.

_Non c'est pas ça...c'est juste que...ce mec c'est l'homme de ma vie...

_Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais.

Il a rigolé de nouveau. J'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour entendre son rire encore et encore.

_Non mais...enfin... c'est juste une amitié très fusionnel. Pas de Ryo sans Uchi, pas de Uchi sans Ryo...mais c'est pas non plus comme si...Enfin...tu vois...

J'ai soupiré et lui ai donné une légère tape dans le dos.

_Ouais ouais. Je vois.

Je voyais pas du tout. Ryo a continué de pleurer un peu, et finalement, ses mains se sont desserrées et il est tombé sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là que mon portable a vibré dans ma poche. Je me suis vivement écarté dans une autre pièce.

_Mochi mo...

_T'es avec Ryo ?

J'ai soupiré.

_Oui, bonjour Uchi, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Moi merdique, merci. Sinon, comment ça v...

_T'es avec Ryo ?

_Oui, oui, ai-je grogné, je suis avec Ryo.

J'ai cru entendre comme un soupir de soulagement au bout du combiné.

_Sa dernière lettre était sérieusement flippante, a-t-il dit. Il va bien ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bien ?

_Il boit ? Il fume ? Il est violent ? Il crie ? Il pleure ?

_Cinq oui pour le prix d'un.

Une longue plainte gémissante a répondu à ma phrase.

_Tu devrais le rappeler quand il t'appelle Uchi...

_Non, non, non, a-t-il dit paniqué, je peux pas, je peux pas ! Si je l'appelle je vais...non il faut pas que j'entende sa voix ! Il faut pas ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu t'occupes bien de lui. Tu t'occupes bien de lui hein ?

_Et je demande à être payé cent milles yens de l'heure. C'est un minimum.

_Je...

_Je suis pas une baby-sitter Uchi, tu sais ? Ça va pas durer éternellement cette comédie.

_Mais je veux attendre que toute cette histoire se tasse. Je veux pas qu'on se voit en cachette. Je veux qu'on puisse se voir librement, et peu importe où.

_Tu sais, ai-je soupiré, vous me faites vraiment peur tous les deux.

_Si c'est pour dire ça Yamashita alors raccroche.

_Sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je pense de tout ça ! Oh ! Je souffre autant que vous ! Moi aussi, je les paye, tes conneries ! Vos conneries ! C'est sur moi que tout ça est retombé. C'est MON groupe qui est en pause. Et c'est moi qui me fait frapper ! Alors que j'y suis pour rien ! D'accord, c'est moi qui impose ma présence à Ryo mais quand même ! J'ai plus de vie avec ça !

_Je suis désolé Pi, a-t-il dit d'une voix brisée. Je suis désolé.

_Ouais, j'espère bien que tu l'es. Et puis vous êtes trop louches vous deux. On dirait un couple.

_...Et si c'était le cas ?

_Hein ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

_Non, a-t-il répondu après hésitation. Plus que ça. C'est bizarre Pi, c'est bizarre.

_Ouais, je l'avais remarqué ça, merci...

_Mais...mais ça reste de l'amitié. Il n'y a rien entre nous, je te rassure. Enfin rien de...enfin...si il y a quelque chose c'est sur mais...bon, on est pas amou...enfin...on est pas en couple quoi ! Et ça reste un ami. Juste un ami, ouais. Ami.

_C'est pas question d'être rassuré ou pas, ai-je grogné, enfin...je m'en fous de ça …

_Ah bon, tu t'en fous ? a-t-il alors dit d'une voix légèrement amusée. Je voulais quand même te le dire ! … Il est où Ryo ?

_Il est dans le salon. Il s'est endorm...D'accord, ai-je dit d'une voix soudainement paniquée, il n'est plus dans le salon.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de le cuisine, se tenait Ryo, au sens propre car il risquait de tomber à chaque seconde. Ses yeux étaient deux profonds et brûlants puits de haine et de rage, qui me fixaient durement.

_A qui tu téléphone, a dit sa voix autoritaire.

_Je...à...ai-je bredouillé.

_Je raccroche, s'est empressé de dire Uchi.

_NON ATTENDS ! Raccroche pas !

_Raccroche pas qui ! YAMASHITA. A QUI TU PARLES ?

_Il faut que tu lui parles.

_Non, non, non, disait Uchi. Non !

_PI. DONNE MOI CE TELEPHONE, DONNE LE MOI ! DONNE LE MOI !

Il m'a poussé et je me suis cogné en hurlant contre le coin de la table, si bien que je me suis vite retrouvé recroquevillé par terre, tordu et gémissant de douleur, mais tenant toujours le portable hors de sa portée. J'allais lui tendre, forçant Uchi à lui parler, lorsque par la porte entr'ouverte, j'ai vu quelques choses qui m'a coupé le souffle. Dans le salon. Sur l'escalier menant aux chambres. Une jeune fille, quatorze ans à peine, pleurait à chaude larmes, repliée sur elle-même, serrant entre ses bras en oreiller qu'elle mordait pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une jeune fille assistait impuissante à cette scène.

_Tu m'avais dit que ta soeur n'était pas là, ai-je dit d'une voix que la rage faisait trembler.

_On s'en fout de ma s...

_Tu m'avais dit que tu étais seul.

_Donne moi ce téléph...

_Tu laisses ta propre petite soeur assister à tes crises, ai-je continué en me relevant. Ne raccroche pas, je reviens, ai-je rajouté en posant le portable sur la table.

_L'engueule pas...gémissait Uchi de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_Ta petite soeur...ta petite soeur est en train de chialer sur les marches, toute seule, effrayée, IMPUISSANTE, et tu la forces à assister à tout ça !

_Ta gueule ! Arrête de...

Je me suis jeté sur lui. C'en était trop. Il me faisait mal, il me faisait tout le temps mal, alors pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à m'accrocher ainsi à lui ?

_Tu la forces à voir son grand frère au bord du gouffre ! A voir celui qu'elle considère peut-être comme un modèle, celui qu'elle admire, tu lui donnes cette image de toi !

_Ce n'est pas...je...

_L'engueule pas Pi, s'il te plait...gémissait encore Uchi. L'engueule pas, laisse le tranquille...

_TU ES LE PIRE NISHIKIDO. TU M'ENTENDS ! LE PIRE !

_RUKA ! a-t-il alors hurlé en se retournant. REMONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE. TOUT DE SUITE ! T'inquiètes pas. Ça va, tout va bien, retourne te coucher ! MAINTENANT !

Paniquée, geignante, la gamine s'est traînée jusqu'à sa chambre où elle a sûrement du se réfugier sous sa couette, et sans même m'accorder un regard, Ryo m'a poussé et s'est emparé du téléphone. Avant même que Hiroki ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il pleurait, criait déjà :

_T'ES LE PIRE DES CONS ! Je te déteste, je te hais ! Comment t'as pu...alors que...pourquoi t'as … JE TE DETESTE, JE TE DETESTE, JE TE DETESTE !

_Calme toi Ryo, calme-toi, a simplement dit Uchi.

Et automatiquement, Ryo s'est calmé. Cette simple phrase et il se calmait ? Moi, si je lui disais ça au Ryo, je me faisais frapper à tous les coups... c'était tellement injuste et incompréhensible que ça en faisait mal, très mal. J'ai décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Et quand je suis revenu dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, m'attendant à trouver un Nishikido au bord du gouffre, au bord du précipice, j'assistai à une toute autre scène. Mon ami était assis sur son canapé, les jambes tendues et la tête basculé en arrière. Un sourire fatigué était dessiné sur son visage, et son regard encore bordé de larmes était perdu dans le vague, fixait le néant, alors qu'il écoutait Uchi lui parler à l'autre bout du téléphone, en souriant. En souriant. J'ai allumé une cigarette que j'ai portée à ma bouche, enfilé ma veste et suis sorti en claquant la porte.

_« Tuuut. Tuuut. » _La sonnerie du téléphone a résonné dans la nuit glaciale une première fois. Une deuxième fois, jusqu'à six fois. J'ai soupiré. Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas répondre à une heure pareil.

_Ryo ? a alors grogné une voix fatiguée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_Ah ! Non ! C'est Pi ! J'ai son portable...Je te réveille pas ?

_Si.

_Ah...Désolé...

_Ça va ? a-t-il demandé d'une voix pâteuse après un léger silence.

_Non...Besoin de réconfort.

_Ryo ? a-t-il demandé en bâillait.

_Ouais...

_Viens.

_Eh ? A une heure du matin ?

_Viens.

_M...Merci Jin.

Il a raccroché. J'ai souri. Pourquoi se casser la tête plus longtemps ? Il était là mon meilleur ami.

Cette nuit là, je la passai dans des bras apaisants.

On allait passer en 2007, et on voulait marquer le coup. Cette année 2006 nous avait apporté plein de bonnes choses, et nous étions sûrs que l'année 2007 serait encore mieux, alors on a décidé de marquer le coup et d'organiser une grande soirée chez Ryo qui venait d'avoir son propre appartement (quoi qu'il fut aussi grand qu'une maison), non loin de la maison Tokyoïte de ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'on voulait se retrouver tous ensemble : Les NEWS, les KAT-TUN, les Kanjani8, Uchi, Kusano, Toma et d'autres de nos amis non-Johnny's. On avait pensé, au début, à inviter les membres Arashi, mais au moment où j'allais appeler Aiba pour lui demander de faire passer le mot, Ryo s'emballait déjà : « QUOOIIII ? ARASHI ? Donc...donc...ça veut dire...MATSUMOTO-SEMPAI ? Mais ça va pas ? Mais vous êtes fous ? Mais je peux pas l'accueillir chez moi. Non mais vous avez vu l'état de ma maison, criait-il en montrant du doigt sa maison bordélique, même rangée à fond ce sera jamais présentable ! Faut...faut qu'on fasse tout dès maintenant ! La fête est dans une semaine, oui, ET ALORS ? Ce sera trop court ! ….Aaaahhh une semaine ! Il faut que je me trouve des vêtements tout de suite. Tout doit être parfait pour la venu de Matsumoto-sempai, vous entendez, bande de larves ? Tout ! Et le repas ! Le repas ! Aaah nooon on peut pas manger des pizzas et d'autres conneries si il vient ! Au boulot ! Allez ! Appelez le meilleur traiteur de Tokyo ! Raaah ! » etc. On a donc assez vite abandonné l'idée, et le temps qu'Uchi réussisse à calmer Ryo, on a pu continuer de tout organiser. Vingt-quatre personnes, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

En cette fin d'année 2006, tout allait bien, ou plutôt, tout allait mieux.

La « punition » de Uchi et Ryo avait été levée, et même si Uchi n'était toujours pas un Johnny's, on ne doutait pas qu'il ferait bientôt son apparition, on avait même entendu que ce serait officiel courant 2007. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient donc réunis, et je souriais face à ce spectacle heureux, face à un Ryo qui ne pleurait plus (enfin sauf hier, hier y'avait un petit chat perdu dans le quartier et il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il a refusé qu'on aille se coucher tant qu'on avait pas trouvé son propriétaire) mais souriait de toutes ses (innombrables) dents. Je souriais et j'étais exaspéré, brûlant de rage, d'amertume, d'injustice, face à ce spectacle qui semblait réjouir la terre entière, face à ces deux âmes sœurs de nouveau réunies... et alors je sentais une main apaisante exercer une légère pression sur mon épaule, je me retournais et mon regard se posait sur un Jin souriant. Une douce chaleur s'emparait alors de moi, et même si c'était dur, je n'avais plus qu'un meilleur ami : c'était, c'est, et ce serait toujours Jin. On ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les Kanjani8, on était toujours un peu réticent à l'idée de se dire qu'on devait partager notre Ryo avec eux (car oui, NewS était de nouveau là, même si maintenant nous étions NEWS et qu'on ne ferait un nouveau DVD que courant 2007), mais on avait décidé d'oublier tout ça et de s'amuser ensemble. Je m'entendais bien avec les KAT-TUN, quoi qu'il y avait encore une légère tension entre Kame et moi, mais nous pouvions la cacher parfaitement depuis que nous avions joués le maintenant trop fameux 'Nobuta wo Produce'. Arriva enfin le 31 décembre.

J'étais arrivé un peu plutôt, histoire d'aider Ryo a finir les préparatifs, mais Uchi avait carrément passé la nuit là bas, le travail était donc presque entièrement fait lorsque j'ai fait mon apparition. J'ai sorti les derniers verres, mis une tranche de foie gras sur les derniers toasts, procédé à un petit réglage musique et à vingt heures tapantes, on sonnait à la porte. Je me suis précipité pour ouvrir la porte, mais n'ai pas eu le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour :

_Ah ! C'est là ! J'étais persuadé qu'on s'était trompé !

_Mais je t'avais dit que c'était là, en plus je suis déjà venu, je pouvais pas me tromper !

_Mais comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance mon pauvre Junno ! Tu sais même pas lire une carte !

_Tu rigoles ? Qui s'est trompé en oubliant que dans une rue, les chiffes impairs sont d'un côté et les pairs de l'autre !

_Oh ta gueule hein ! J'aurai pas du partir avec toi !

_Oui, bonjour, ai-je murmuré, moi ? Ça va très bien, merci, je vous en prie, entrez, faites comme chez vous, soyez les bienvenus.

_Oh mais non, gémit Junno, mais fais pas la tête ! Mais désolé !

_Mais tu m'énerves toujours !

_Oh pardon...mon Dada...

_RAAAAH Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te bute !

C'est à ce moment que Ryo est sorti de la cuisine pour voir qui étaient les premiers venus. Il s'est figé sur place.

_Ah, a-t-il simplement dit.

_Coucou ! a dit Taguchi.

_Quoi ? a grogné l'autre. Quoi, ah ?

_J'avais oublié que hime venait.

_Je le fais à contrecœur, a dit ladite hime, on m'a forcé.

Ryo a souri et s'est approché de Ueda, attrapant ses joues entre ses doigts.

_Ooooh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la princesse ! Mais non mais je suis trèèès heureux que tu sois là ma chérie, disait-il en tordant toujours ses joues entre pouce et index, ça me fait très plaisir, mais tu sais, je sais pas, ça doit être viscérale, mais quand je te vois j'ai envie de déformer ton visage, de défigurer ta petite gueule d'ange !

_Aie ! Aie ! Aaaggnnnarrête Nihikigo-kun, a...a'ête, 'a fait mal ! Ah, sh'il te plait !

_Il ne me plait pas!

J'ai rigolé quand Ryo s'est amusé à le faire tomber sur le canapé, et tout en martyrisant ses joues, à lui mordre le cou pour y laisser une belle trace de suçon.

_Ayaya ! Ah ! Hahaha, haha, a...arrêteuuuh ! Arrête !

_Je vais t'enfermer dans ma cave ! Tu seras ma chose, et je passerai mes nerfs sur toi ! Autant que tu serves à quelque chose dans la vie !

_Au secours ! Help ! Dégage ! Aie ! Hahaha !

Ueda se débattait faussement, riant et criant, quand Uchi demanda d'une petite voix :

_Vous êtes sur que vous vous détester ?

_Hein ? a fait Ryo en relevant la tête. Ah ! Ouais, ouais, je le hais ce type.

_Ouais. Moi, sa simple vision me donne de l'urticaire.

_Ah bon...eh bah on dirait pas, a dit Hiroki en souriant.

_Tu crois ? Peut-être. Je sais pas, ont-il dit en rigolant.

Puis Tatsuya et reparti en trottinant jusqu'à Junno, et Ryo dans sa cuisine. On a de nouveau sonné. Comme j'excellais dans ce rôle, je suis allé ouvrir la porte.

_LES TROIS K SONT LAAAA ! ont alors crié trois voix en même temps.

_Et Tegoshi aussiiii, a dit une autre, mais bon, Tegoshi on s'en fouuut...

J'ai souri à Yuya et j'ai fait entré les trois affreux qui se tenaient toujours côte à côte, le pouce levé.

_Uwaah ! Mes trois kékés ! Koyama, Kusano, comment ça va ?

_Et moi non, moi on me demande pas, a grogné Kato.

_Shige-chan, comment ça va ? a demandé Ryo en lui souriant et en ébouriffant violemment ses cheveux.

_Ouais, ouais, ça va, merci.

Nishikido a ensuite pris un Tegoshi un peu embarrassé dans ses bras, et les trois K ont sauté sur Uchi.

_Bah, t'es pas avec Masu...a remarqué Ryo.

_Non, il doit venir avec Nakamaru !

_Ils sont vraiment proches ces deux là en ce moment.

_Tu trouves aussi ? C'est chouette, il est sympa Nakamaru...ils devraient tourner un drama ensemble, tu penses pas ?

_Oh, à mon avis, ça ne saurait tarder.

On sonna à la porte.

_Ah bah tiens, ai-je dit en ouvrant, on parlait de vous !

Les deux nouveaux venus nous adressèrent pour salut un simple regard, et, perdus dans une grande discussion, partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Un brouhaha avait déjà commencé à s'installer, quelques verres se vidaient et la musique était lancée. Je suis encore allé ouvrir la porte, mais à peine ouverte, quelqu'un m'est tombé dessus, et s'est accroché à mon cou, frottant sa tête contre moi.

_Tomo-chaaan, Tomo-chaaan, coucouuu !

_Oui, oui, ai-je dit en souriant et en essayant de me défaire de cette soudaine emprise, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Koki.

Tanaka a toujours été affectueux. Pourtant, on se connait à peine, et avec les autres il est plutôt froid, mais avec moi...je sais pas, il est comme ça.

_Mais non mais c'est lui là, qu'arrêtait pas de m'embêter, pleurnichait-il.

_EH ! Quoi !

Ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de rigoler, Kamenashi frappa Koki à l'arrière de la tête, qui se retourna aussitôt, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et un sourcil relevé.

_Tu veux jouer à ça ?

_Non mais non.

_Parce que si tu veux jouer je te rappelle que moi, de mon côté, j'ai Ueda.

_Euh...mais...je...

_Tu veux te battre avec la princesse ?

_Mais non mais c'est pas que... moi j'ai...

_Mais lui de son côté, a alors dit une voix sulfureuse que je ne connaissais que trop bien, il a moi...

J'ai sursauté et j'ai repoussé Koki qui continuait de se battre avec Kame, pour tomber dans les bras du nouveau venu.

_JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.

_Piii, a-t-il dit en riant. Uwah j'y crois pas ! Je suis pas le dernier !

_QUOIII ? a alors hurlé une voix de puis le salon. Jin ! Akanishi Jin ! TU N'ES PAS EN RETARD ?

_Oh Ryo, ta gueule ! a répondu Jin en riant toujours. Estime toi heureux que je vienne à te fête plutôt !

_Tomo t'aurai tué si t'étais pas venu, a fait remarquer Koki.

_Houla, oui, tu sais pas à quel point tu serais mort.

Je l'ai enfin lâché et je suis parti m'assoir avec les autres. C'est une grosse demi heure après, alors que Tanaka et Akanishi étaient déjà un peu pompette qu'on entendit sonner. J'allais me lever, mais Ryo m'a devancé.

_NON ! Cette fois c'est moi qui vais ouvrir, a-t-il crié.

_Hors de questions, c'est moi qui y vais ! J'y vais, a enchaîné Uchi.

_Non moi !

_Va-t-en, c'est moi qui ouvre !

Ils se sont finalement tout deux rués sur la poignée et ont ouvert la porte.

_Oh mon Dieu, a dit une voix, on y est enfin.

_Eh bah voilà ! Je vous avais dit qu'en toquant à toutes les portes on trouverait la bonne !

_Ouais, mais si un CRETIN n'avait pas PERDU l'adresse, on serait pas en RETARD !

_Maru-chan, te sens pas visé d'accord ?

_Je...désolé mais...mais c'est...ce... mais le papier était trop petit...NON ! Hina, me frappe pas ! Je t'en prie ! Pardon, désolé ! Itai ! Itai !

_Vous croyez qu'on entre tous en même temps par la porte ?

_Si on force un peu, ya moyen.

_On tente ?

_J'ai faim. Ça sent bon. J'espère que y'a beaucoup à manger.

_Mesdames messieurs, a annoncé Uchi, les Kanjani8 !

_COUCOU C'EST NOUUS.

On a tous éclaté de rire et on les a regardé se battre pour essayer de rentrer tous en même temps.

_Roh, c'est pas vrai, a râlé Ryo, mais pourquoi vous êtes cons comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi vous arrivez en masse ? Vous pouvez pas venir par deux, trois ?

Finalement, on les a tous fait rentrer, et j'ai ensuite pris dans mes bras les deux derniers invités.

_Ah, Toma, Yuu, je pensais que vous alliez pas venir !

_Mais si, mais si, a dit Toma en souriant, rien de tel qu'une soirée avec tous mes sempai chéris.

_Je déteste pas les Johnny's à ce point Tomo, a dit Shirota, je serais pas ton ami sinon. 3

_C'est mignon Yuuyuu, quand tu parles t'as un peu comme des coeurs dans la voix !

_Non, c'est juste l'auteure qui peut pas s'empêcher de me faire parler comme une petite fille amoureuse 3 Je peux entrer ? 3

_Non, non, reste dehors.

Ikuta a forcé le passage, et on était enfin tous là.

_BON, DOKKUN, a alors dit Subaru en tapant dans ses mains. Parlons peu, parlons bien ! Où tu caches les pornos ?

_Mais non mais Subaruuuu arrête avec çaaa !

_Quoi ? La collection que je t'ai donné pour Noël t'a pas plu ?

_EH ? a hurlé Kusano. Alors c'était CA le cadeau mystère ?

_Oh vos gueules, a grogné Ryo.

_Elle t'a pas plu alors …? a murmuré Shibutani tout penaud.

_Mais non mais c'est pas ça, a précipitamment dit Ryo. J'adore hein.

_Eh bah voilà alors ! On s'en met un ?

_NON, SURTOUT PAS !

_Bah pourquoi ?

_Ya...Ya des âmes sensibles ici...

_Qui tu considères comme âme sensible ? a murmuré Tegoshi en plissant les yeux.

_Personne, personne, allez, on change de sujet.

_Mais non Ryo-chan, a murmuré la voix douce de Uchi dans un sourire, on pourrait en regarder un...un en particulier...

Nishikido s'est précipité sur Hiroki et a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche :

_Toi ! Si tu parles encore ! Je...ok ?

On a pas tous compris, Subaru et Uchi devaient être les seuls au courant, mais n'empêche, c'était quand même marrant de voir Ryo s'énerver comme ça.

_Eh, Ryo, a alors fait remarquer Koyama, ils sont où tes chiens ?

Ryo s'est retourné vers lui et ses yeux se sont allumés. Oh non, la question à ne pas poser.

_Je les ai emmenées chez la voisine, disait-il d'une voix d'enfant, parce qu'elles sont sensibles au bruit tu comprends, et puis elles n'aiment pas trop quand il y a beaucoup de monde à la maison, elles ont de petites oreilles très sensibles tu sais ? Et j'ai trop peur qu'elles boivent l'alcool que Bakanishi va renverser sur mon magnifique canapé dans 3...2...1... Jin, tu me dois quelques millions de yens, parce que ça pourrait être très mauvais pour leur foie les pauvres, moi je voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose parce que tu comprends, moi je les aime mes chiennes et je pense que...

_Ryo ? Tais-toi. Je ne te demanderais plus rien sur tes chiens.

_Je...oui, excuse-moi.

Jin et Koki étaient à présents tous deux en train de danser debout sur la table -quoi que Koki se retrouva bien vite endormi sur les genoux de Kame en pleine discussion avec Yokoyama- alors que la fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures. Koyama, Tegoshi, Junnosuke et Maruyama chantaient à pleins poumons tous les génériques de Dragon Ball Z au karaoke, et résistaient tant bien que mal face aux coups de pieds et aux : « VOS GUEULES PUTAIN » lancés par la plupart des Johnny's hilares. C'est alors que Ryo s'exclama :

_EH ! Y sont où Tacchon et truc ?

_Jsais pas...Masuuuu ? Okuraa ?

_J...Jvais voir, balbutia Yasuda en se relevant, mais en retombant aussitôt sur le canapé. En fait non, allez voir vous.

Je me suis levé en riant et je suis allé chercher dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Finalement, je suis entré dans la cuisine, et j'ai retrouvé les deux jeunes hommes assis autours de la table, en train de finir le gâteau, se dévorant de leurs grands yeux brillants.

_Vous foutez quoi ?

_On s'est...ont-ils dit tous les deux en même temps en se tournant vers moi, on s'est trouvé un point commun !

J'ai éclaté de rire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment énormes. Je suis retourné faire la fête dans le salon, pour danser avec Jin, Kusano et Toma totalement déchaînés alors que derrière moi, Subaru, Ryo, Shakkun et compagnie parlaient avec passion de films classés X. Mes yeux se sont alors posés sur Shigeaki Kato.

_Bah alors Geshi ? Ça va pas ?

_Hein ? Quoi ?

_T'as l'air dans la lune !

_Oh non, non, non, Shige ! Shige pas toi...s'est exclamé Koyama. On t'a choqué c'est ça ? Tu es choqué, tellement que tu n'arrives plus à parler ?

_Eh ? Que...eeeeh ? Mais non ! Pas du tout, c'est pas ça !

_Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas du parler de ça devant Shige, pleurnicha Junnosuke.

_Le pauvre, je me sens mal pour lui...Pauvre Shige.

_Shige est tellement sage.

_Et puis Shige est gentil.

_Et Shige est beau aussi.

_En plus Shige n'a pas beaucoup bu.

_Shige on t'aime !

_Pardon Shige !

_VOS GUEULES ! Rah, mais taisez-vous, s'écriait le principale intéressé en tachant de ne pas rire. Toujours moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? Alors que sérieusement j'ai pas...

_Ta gueule et mange, a alors dit Nishikido d'un ton sans appel.

Il a attrapé un bout de gâteau et l'a enfourné dans la bouche de Shige qui s'est mis à mâcher sans se plaindre mais en grognant un peu quand même. Amusé par le nouveau jeu, mon ami a attrapé un nouveau bout de gâteau et l'a fait avaler à sa nouvelle victime avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir l'autre morceau. J'ai rigolé, comme tous le monde, et j'ai soupiré aussi. Qu'est-ce que je foutais avec un type pareil, il était vraiment pas possible ! Il a continué encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tous les invités (exceptés deux...) ne s'intéressent plus qu'à ce spectacle, obnubilé par la nourriture qui entrait dans ce puits sans fond.

_Je me demande combien de morceau il va pouvoir mâcher en même temps.

_La bouche de Shige est impressionnante.

_Oui, oui, je me demande combien de temps il va tenir.

_C'est vraiment fascinant...

_N'est-ce pas ?

_Mais vous ne trouvez pas que Shige est un peu...un petit soumis ?

_Mais qu'avec Nishikido-kun bizarrement.

_Ces deux là sont vraiment bizarres.

Ryo ricanait et continuait son petit jeu diabolique, alors qu'Uchi le dévorait des yeux avec une insistance toute particulière. Comme je n'aimais pas assister à ce regard si intense, je suis plutôt aller voir Jin. Et la soirée s'est poursuivie encore et encore, toute en chanson, alcool, rire et stip-tease (mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi c'est les autres y m'ont forcé !) Et puis un Kanjani8 s'est exclamé :

_Pf ! Continuez à fantasmer sur vos minettes sur papier glacé et grand écran, moi une fille superbe, j'en ai une vraie, et dans mon lit !

_EEEEEH ! HINA A UNE COPINE !

_Pourquoi tu parais si choqué Maru...?

_Je sais pas, je pensais que ta peau faisait fuir les gens. NON PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER !

_Uwaaah B-Gatan est là ! Le monstre B-Gatan est là !

_Arrêtez avec ça !

_Quoi ! B-GATAN ?

_Oh non ! Subaru s'est levé ! B-Gatan est le mot de passe pour accéder à son mode Hentai-sama !

_Uwaaaah Hentai-sama et B-Gatan dans la même pièce ! Kohai yooo !

Alors que l'ensemble de la salle courait à travers toute la maison pour échapper à Hina et Baru, Ueda profita d'un léger instant de calme pour chuchoter à Nakamaru :

_Moi j'ai eu une copine dernièrement mais...elle me trompait, je crois.

Toute la salle l'entendit et Nishikido lança d'un ton sarcastique :

_Tu voulais pas dire ton copain plutôt ?

_Qu...ESPECE DE …!

Jin s'est relevé d'un bond (pour retomber aussi sec) et s'est exclamé :

_ON S'EN FOUT ! De toute façon, les femmes...c'est toutes des salopes !...Sauf Rina. Parce qu'elle était hyper douée Rina.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jin ? me suis-je étonné.

_Ouais ! On les aime, et puis boum ! Elles foutent le bordel ! Dans notre coeur, dans notre tête, avec nos potes ! Elles foutent le bordel total ! Sauf Asai, elle était cool Asai.

_T'AS RAISON ! s'est alors exclamé Tanaka en se relevant d'un bond, d'une voix aiguë, hystérique. LES FILLES ! C'est toutes des...Des...des...t'as raison !

_Oui Koki, a murmuré Kamenashi en allongeant le jeune homme, il a raison. Chut, rendors-toi ou ça va encore mal se finir. Tu sais que tu dois pas trop boire.

_Oui mais...migni...mah, dodo...

_C'EST POUR CA, a continué Jin, attirant sur lui toute notre attention. C'est pour ça que … que...que je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose !

_Hein ? Eh ? Moi ?

L'autre alcoolique était en train de me parler.

_Je veux que tu promettes à moi...que tu me promettes, en fait, de pas me laisser tomber pour une minette. Que t'aies une copine...ok ! Mais que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle et pas avec moi, NAAAAN ! Bouuuh, naaan !

J'ai souri. Décidément, ce mec savait se faire adorer.

_Mais ouais Jin, c'est promis.

_Tant mieux. Parce que tu te souviens...à Noël, j'avais oublié ton cadeau.

Quelques rires et autres « Bakanishi !» fusèrent de tous les côtés.

_Ouais, j'me souviens ouais !

_Et donc...aha ! Je l'ai là ! J'ai-un-ca-deau-pour-toiii !

_Pour MOIIII ? ai-je dit en montant d'une façon exagérée dans les aiguës (merci alcool)

_Eeeh oui ! Pour TOIIII, a-t-il fait en m'imitant. Tiens.

Il m'a tendu une petite boîte que j'ai ouverte, et mes yeux se sont posés sur un bracelet en or, qui avait du coûter très cher... sur la gourmette, était gravé l'inscription : « Friends. » Devant moi, Akanishi tira sa manche et dévoila un bracelet identique, sur lequel était gravé : « Best ». Je me suis mordu la lèvre et j'ai relevé vers lui des yeux humides.

_Naaaan j'y crois pas! T'es franchement trop con ! Tu t'es souvenu du délire !

_Tu crois quoi ! Le jour où on est parti dans ce délire, je me suis dit : « Il les aura, ses bracelets! » Et voilà ! Tu les as !

_Uwaaah ! Haaan mais c'est d'un...c'est d'un...c'est d'un...C'EST D'UN KIIIITSH !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler de rire, me tenant les côtes et tapant du pied par terre, alors que Jin tentait tant bien que mal de m'accrocher le bijou.

_Oh sur le coup, t'as vraiment géré ma chérie, merci !

_C'est rien ma belle, c'est normal.

_Bah oui parce qu'on est les meilleures copines du monde !

_Ouaiiiis haan !

_C'est trop trop bien, toi plus moi c'est pour la vie chérie !

On parlait avec une voix de fausset, on éclatait de rire, et les gens devaient se demander, perplexes, ce qu'il se passait.

_C'est quoi votre délire, depuis quand vous êtes des filles ? a murmuré Ueda un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Moi c'est Tomoko !

_Et moi c'est Jinette ! Ouais !

_On est les bestah for ever !

_Ouais !

_BWAHAHAHA Pourquoi on est cons comme ça !

_Je sais pas mais...mais...mais ça me fait trop rire !

_C'est normal, c'est parce qu'on se souvient de l'origine du délire mais...mais...HAHAHA !

_On leur fait la danse ?

_Oh non...Oh non quand même pas...

_Ah si, a crié Toma, si ya une danse ridicule je veux !

_Moi aussi !

_Ouais, aussi ! Allez, montrez-nous !

_Bon bon...

On s'est regardé en se mordant la lèvre et on s'est levé, hilares et poussés par l'alcool.

_T'es prêt ?

_Vas-y.

_Oh mais non je peux pas...c'est entre nous, c'est personnel !

_On s'en fout ! Allez !

J'ai pouffé de rire et je me suis concentré. Je priais pour que Ryo ne soit pas en train de nous regarder. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'avais pas envie qu'il me voit. J'ai fait un signe de tête à Jin et on s'est lancé : Trois pas de top modèle et on tourne les talons pour se faire face, le déhanché et de mise bien sur, tout en chant :

_Un, deux, trois, ha ha ha !

En rythme, j'ai posé ma main droite sur son épaule gauche, ma main gauche sur son épaule droite, et on s'est dandiné en continuant la chanson :

_Bestah bestah, cha cha cha !

Il a pris ma main et a levé mon bras, nous a fait pivoter, je suis passé derrière lui et on s'est retrouvé côte à côte, bras dessus bras dessous :

_Jin et Pi c'est pour la vie ! TMTC ! Yay !

On a adressé un clin d'oeil à notre publique et nous sommes lâchés. Après un silence de quelques secondes, toutes les personnes réunies dans la salle ont explosé de rire.

_BWAAAAAHAHAHA C'était quoiiii çaaa ! Horribles !

_Vous êtes horribles !

_Aaaahh j'en ai des frissons !

_HAHAHA Mon dieuu refaites-le, faut que je filme, j'ai pas filmé !

_Oh ! Eh ! On vous emmerde ! Sorti du contexte c'est moins classe, ok ?

_Ah non mais...mais...mais c'était vraiment très classe hein...hahaha...haha !

_Plus classe tu meurs !

_De rire! Tu meurs de rire! Je vais m'étouffer !

_Au secours! De l'air ! De l'air ! Les mecs, vous êtes les meilleurs.

Uchi s'est levé pour nous applaudir, signalant au passage que les bracelets étaient beaux, et puis a gémi en riant toujours cependant :

_Pourquoi mon Ryry y me fait pas des cadeaux comme çaaa ! Ryry ? On s'invente une danse à nous deux aussi, hein ? Ry...

Un lourd silence est tombé sur la salle.

Plus de Ryo.

Une porte ouverte.

Subaru et Hiroki se sont jetés un regard paniqué. Bakanishi m'a interrogé des yeux. Puis Uchi a soupiré. Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

_Pi...à toi maintenant...

_Oh merde.

_Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller.

_Merde putain...

_Dépêche...

_C'est pas vrai...le con, mais le con !

Je suis parti en claquant la porte de toutes mes forces.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre mon manteau. La nuit était glaciale, mais je ne sentais plus rien, mon esprit était trop occupé pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Si Ryo quittait une fête...sa fête, c'est que vraiment, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Très grave. Et la seule chose qui aurait pu l'affecter à ce point était la scène que nous venions de jouer Jin et moi. Sous ses yeux. Mais alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça, alors qu'il le savait bien, alors qu'il avait Uchi ? Je redoutais ce moment depuis plusieurs jours. Je savais qu'il arriverait, je savais qu'on allait être obligé de se parler sérieusement de tout ça un jour...même si ça paraissait un peu puéril, pour nous, c'était important. Je le redoutais, mais je l'attendais vraiment. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'allais enfin pouvoir y répondre. J'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais, criant son prénom à plein poumon, mais comme je m'y attendais, je ne recevais aucune réponse, et je ne parvenais à distinguer sa silhouette que par moment. Elle se dessinait loin devant moi, dans la nuit, et je faisais de mon mieux pour l'atteindre mais je n'y parvenais pas.

_R...RYO-CHAN ! CH...CHOTTO ! REVIENS ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Attends ! Je...!

J'ai couru longtemps, trop longtemps, je me demandais où il voulait se cacher comme ça, où il voulait m'emmener, je reconnaissais les lieux avec difficulté car il faisait trop sombre. Finalement il a disparu derrière un arbre, que j'ai réussi à atteindre plusieurs longues secondes après lui. J'ai regardé à ma droite, à ma gauche, merde, où était-il ! Il m'inquiétait, il m'inquiétait toujours, comme personne d'autres n'étaient capables de le faire. Je voulais savoir ce qui l'animait. Je voulais savoir à quoi rimait cette scène. J'ai alors remarqué que les branches du buisson étaient comme repoussées, comme si un trou y avait été fait, ou comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de passer. C'est alors que mon coeur s'est serré. Ma gorge s'est noué. L'arbre contre lequel je me tenais appuyé, bien sur que je m'en souvenais ! Je l'ai regardé attentivement, glissant mon doigt le long du bois. Un R et un T étaient gravés dans l'écorce. J'ai soupiré.

_Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici...

Pourquoi se cacher ici, alors que c'est ici même que pour la première fois, je lui avais dit, très clairement : « Je suis trop content d'être ton meilleur am ! », que pour la première fois, je l'avais embrassé sur la joue et qu'en réponse il m'avait frappé. C'était l'endroit qui avait scellé notre statut de sois-disant « meilleurs amis »...alors maintenant que j'avais enfin encaissé notre séparation, que j'avais un ami sur qui je pouvais réellement compter, et que lui avait son Uchi...pourquoi ressasser tous ces souvenirs maintenant ? Il fallait que je puisse lui parler de tout ça. J'ai écarté les feuilles et les branches et je me suis faufilé derrière le bosquet. L'endroit se faisait assez étroit pour nous, mais nous passions encore. Il était à quelque mètres de moi, j'ai essayé d'aller le voir, mais il s'est avancé pour m'échapper.

_Attends ! Ryo !

_Dégage !

_Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

_Je t'ai amené nul part ! Je...Je savais pas que tu me suivais...

Alors il était venu ici de lui même ? Alors il venait encore dans cet endroit après toutes ces années ? Sa voix était éteinte. Elle était comme brisée. Je voulais être sûr de me tromper, je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas revoir ces larmes.

_Ryo...tu...att...

_Ta gueule ! Dégage, retourne à la fête !

_Mais pourqu...

_Va t'amuser ! C'est rien, va ! Je prends l'air, je reviens tout de suite.

Il allait partir, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. Je l'ai poursuivi et l'ai attrapé par le bras.

_Attends !

Je l'ai violemment retourné vers moi, son visage était défiguré par une moue de terrible tristesse, il pleurait.

_C'est pas...

_Repars maintenant ! Tu m'as vu pleurer, super, bravo, wouhou ! Allez c'est bon ! Le spectacle est terminé !

_J...Je m'en fous ! Juste...dis moi...dis moi pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup de partir comme ça en plein milieu de la soirée !

_A TON AVIS ? NE FAIS PAS COMME SI TU SAVAIS PAS.

Il était soudainement emprunt d'une colère, d'une folie nouvelle, et ses larmes me semblaient ses armes plus que ses faiblesses.

_Je...c'est...c'est à cause de Jin ?

_OUI. Ce n'était pas MOI ton meilleur ami ! C'était quoi cette danse de merde, et ce bracelet, sérieusement ?

Alors là c'en était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus de me taire, je n'en pouvais plus de m'effacer, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'il comprenne une fois pour toutes, et qu'ainsi, il arrête, peut-être, de me faire souffrir à ce point. Que je me délivre enfin de toute cette douleur.

_Alors là Ryo, c'est trop, c'est vraiment trop, tu es le pire des cons.

_QUOI ? C'est toi qui...

_Ta gueule. Tais-toi. Pour une fois, ne parle pas, écoute moi, et comprends moi. Mon meilleur ami, Ryo, j'ai toujours cru que c'était toi. Mais est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant, tu la ressens, cette douleur, ce sentiment de trahison ?

_OUI. Tu m'as...tu nous as trahis !

_ET TOI ALORS ! Tu t'imagines comme j'ai souffert lorsque tu m'as présenté Uchi comme ton meilleur ami ? Ça fait quatre ans Ryo, QUATRE ANS. Et ces images ne me quittent toujours pas. Ta voix à ce moment, ton visage si heureux, tout ça ne me quittent pas ! Alors moi...moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un meilleur ami, mais toi si c'est ça ? Tu peux être jaloux, mais pas moi ! Moi je dois jurer par toi et uniquement par toi, je dois m'abaisser à tous tes désirs, et je n'ai pas le droit à un ami, un vrai ?

_C'est...c'est pas pareil...

Je hurlais presque.

_Si c'est pareil ! Je dis pas que t'es pas un bon ami Ryo. Au contraire. Sinon je suppose que je m'accrocherais pas à toi comme ça. Mais avec Jin, au moins, j'ai l'impression d'exister. Quand je suis avec Jin j'ai l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Quand tu étais avec Uchi, tu n'en avais que pour lui, je n'existais plus, tu m'oubliais ! Et après tu voudrais que je continue à m'accrocher à toi ! Tu es horrible Ryo...tu es...tu es cruel, tu es injuste !

_MAIS UCHI ET MOI C'EST PAS PAREIL TU LE SAIS !

_ET ALORS ! Je m'entends aussi bien avec Jin que toi avec Hiroki ! C'est pas le même genre de relation, ok, mais je tiens autant à lui que...que toi à lui ! J'en avais marre de n'exister que quand tu avais besoin de quelque chose. QUI était là pour soutenir toutes tes crises quand Uchi est parti ? HEIN ? QUI se faisait frapper quand monsieur en avait envie, QUI supportait les colères et les larmes, QUI restait éveillé toute la nuit pour accompagner le grand Ryo qui ne voulait pas dormir, QUI se pliait en quatre pour te faire plaisir ? Je ne dis pas qu'Uchi fais pas tout ça ! Mais moi tu...te...RAAHH.

_Je m'en fous de tes longs discours Tomo ! Tu m'as déçu, tu m'as déçu ! Je pensais que c'était nous deux !

_JE T'AI DECU ? Mais tu comprends rien ! Mais t'es sourd ? T'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu me considères même pas comme un ami !

_BIEN SUR QUE JE TE CONSIDERE PAS COMME UN AMI. T'es pas mon ami ! T'es pas du tout mon ami !

_Et tu l'avoues en plus ! CONNARD. Salaud ! Enculé ! Je te hais, je te déteste, pourquoi je m'accroche si tu me fais autant mal, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

_T'ES PAS MON AMI ! T'es...Je...je t'ai...je t'ai toujours considéré comme plus qu'un ami ! Bien plus que ça...

C'est à peu près à cet instant que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner.

_Pi ? Tomo-chan ? Tomo ?

Une voix grave et rauque que je ne connais que trop bien me sort alors de ma rêverie.

_Hein ? Eh ? Quoi ?

Il me sourit.

_Il est minuit...

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge derrière moi.

_Ah oui tiens.

_Bonne année...et bon anniversaire. Ça fait quatre ans.

_Oui...omedeto...

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et s'avance lentement vers moi, avant de m'embrasser une première fois délicatement, tendrement, et puis il prend entière possession de ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le souffle, comme d'habitude. Il m'allonge doucement sur le canapé, sa main remonte le long de mon bras, je ne dis rien. Il m'embrasse encore, et sa langue glisse sensuellement sur mon cou, puis brisant cette agréable tendresse, il mord ma peau à pleine dents, me laissant une magnifique trace de suçons.

_Aie ! Aie aie aie ! Mais pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de me faire ça ?

Je rigole. Il n'a toujours pas perdu cette habitude : me faire mal. Mais cette douleur là, elle me plait vraiment.

_Je veux être sur que tu me sens. Je veux laisser ma marque dans ta peau.

_Pf. Excuse bidon. T'es juste une grosse brute.

_Voui, mais t'aimes ça.

_Pas faux...

Je rigole encore et ses doigts glissent le long de mon torse, viennent effleurer mes tétons, puis sa deuxième main commence à doucement me frotter la cuisse. Les images que j'avais en tête quelques secondes plus tôt me reviennent à l'esprit.

_Ça va...? demande-t-il, inquiet de voir que je ne réagis pas à ses caresses.

_Oui oui...je me demandais juste où étaient passées notre pureté et notre innocence.

Il éclate de rire, me fait tomber et me plaque violemment contre le sol.

_Je les emmerde ces deux là !

-FIN-

Une certaine ami que je ne citerai pas voulait absolument un lemon...donc j'en ai écrit un...à quatre heures du matin...je l'ai posté en chapitre 3 mais il n'a un peu aucun rapport avec tout ça, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir ^^ (Parce qu'elle était à côté de moi et qu'elle foutait la pression !) Allez donc le lire si l'envie vous prend ! *u*

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Elle est longue et j'ai mis plus de deux semaines à l'écrire aussi j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et surtout...dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ^^

Akinishikido


	3. Lemon

Couple : RyoPi Lemon.

Note : et voilà un lemon qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais qui...reste un lemon. Enjoy ^^

**Un début à tout : lemon bonus.**

_Je les emmerde ces deux là!

_Depuis le temps j'avais cru comprendre...

Il rigole encore et sa bouche fond de nouveau dans mon coup, mord le lobe de mon oreille, lèche le contour de mes lèvres, sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne et me fait frémir, je m'enivre de ce sentiment que je connais si bien mais auquel je ne me suis toujours pas habitué. Plus qu'il ne l'enlève, il arrache ma chemise blanche. J'y tenais, mais à l'instant présent, je suis trop excité pour m'en soucier un temps soit peu. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux et baisse les yeux, pour bien assister au spectacle de cet homme tout à mes soins, qui me tirent des soupirs sans même s'en rendre compte. La simple sensation de ses dents mordillant mes tétons durcis me fait perdre la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner de légers coups de bassins : j'en veux plus. Souriant alors face à mes demandes répétés, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et descend son visage. Je frissonne déjà à la simple pensé de ce qui va suivre. Il ouvre doucement ma braguette et baisse de quelques centimètres mon pantalon, posant sur moi son regard gourmand et … si pervers. J'adore ça. Ses mains glissent en dessous de mon boxer et me l'enlève aussi.

_Dépêche-toi...

Je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie aussi. Il a juste la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir faire durer le plaisir. Je me relève un peu, s'il ne s'y met pas maintenant, je le force. Et je sais que ça ne lui plait pas.

_Dépêche, je répète encore.

Il prend alors entre sa main mon membre déjà bien tendu, et je vibre d'envie.

_Grouille...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir une première fois lorsque que je la sens. Sa langue chaude et humide glisse aux endroits qui me font le plus de bien, je ferme les yeux pour mieux la sentir, je me concentre sur cette sensation qui se fait de plus en plus intense, alors que le jeu si pervers de cette amie si douce se fait endiablé. J'halète déjà. Comment fait-il, comment fait-il pour me mettre dans des états pareils...

_Ah...ah...

C'est au tours de ses lèvres de s'en mêler. Sa bouche se referme autours de mon sexe, et il entame un lent mouvement de va-et-viens qui me fait doucement perdre la tête. Je m'étais toujours cru moins pervers que lui, mais au fond, j'éprouve un tel plaisir à regarder cet homme me faire ces choses que mon esprit doit être lui aussi, assez dérangé. Je le dévore des yeux. Ce qu'il est beau quand il ne s'occupe que de moi.

_Plus vite...plus vite...

C'est bien les seules occasions dans lesquelles je peux lui donner des ordres. Et ça me grise encore plus.

_Plus vite j'ai dit !

Le mouvement s'accélère. Je me mets à crier. Ryo, continue...continue de t'occuper de moi, et uniquement de moi, perd toute pudeur en te mettant à nu devant moi...allez, fais aller ta langue sur cette partie de moi que tu aimes tant, continue... Tu y es presque, continue...

_Ah ! R...Ryo ! Ryo !

Je sais que tu adores quand je gémis ton prénom, et je ne m'en prive pas, alors continue ça jusqu'à en suffoquer, je vais t'empêcher de respirer, ne pars pas. Je suis égoïste ? Je m'en fous. Mon plaisir est à son apothéose, c'est inhumain, ça me fait presque mal.

_AAHH.

Je crie une dernière fois, je me déverse entre ses lèvres et il ne s'éloigne même pas. Il reste, parce que il sait que j'adore ça. Quand il relève la tête vers moi, un léger filet blanc coule le long de son menton, il respire avec difficulté.

_Monsieur est content ?

_Pire encore. Merci...

Je me mords la lèvre. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux pour me contenter Ryo : j'en voudrais toujours plus.

FIIIIIIIIIIIN.

J'ai voulu faire de Pi un petit pervers...c'est bizarre d'écrire de son POV. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =o...


End file.
